Dévotion
by T.o.Q
Summary: La dévotion. Tout être humain quel qu'il soit dépend d'un but qu'il s'est fixé. C'est ce but qui le fait vivre, qui détermine quel genre de personne il est. Ce but est une nécessité, pour quiconque c'est une manière de se sentir vivant.
1. Chapter 1 : Je me dévoue

_Disposée derrière mon bureau, je regarde attentivement une image d'un Sasuke et d'un Naruto "complètement" catholique. Yumi est debout derrière moi, un silence pesant se faisant sentir, brusquement, je sentis quelque chose d'humide me couler dans le cou. Je tournai la tête et levai les yeux vers ma meilleure amie. Ses billes brunes étant complètement absorbées par l'image plus que saine de Naruto, elle n'avait pas remarqué le léger filet de sang dépassant de l'une de ses narines. Soudainement, comme si j'avais réussi à apercevoir ce qui se cachait derrière le masque de Kakashi, j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et poussai un hurlement de joie. Avec ce qui se passait en ce moment ; sang, SasuNaru, deux cerveaux fou... une idée germa dans mon esprit..._

_Une première Fanfiction(de nous) allait voir le jour..._

_Voilà donc ma toute première création!_

_**Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont une étiquette qui dépasse de leur c** qui présente en lettre majuscule : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_Régalez vous!_

_Hix et Yumi_

* * *

La dévotion. Tout être humain quel qu'il soit dépend d'un but qu'il s'est fixé. C'est ce but qui le fait vivre, qui détermine quel genre de personne il est. Ce but est une nécessité, pour quiconque c'est une manière de se sentir vivant. Quelle que soit cette dévotion.

oOo

- Pitié!

- Pitié? Tu aurais dû y penser avant de contrarier mon maître...

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur Uchiw...

BANG!

- hm...

Malgré la chaleur étouffante et la pluie brûlante qui venait s'écraser sur ma chevelure noir ébène, mouillant ainsi la peau de mon cou couleur albâtre, je n'effectuai aucun mouvement. Devant moi se tenait un corps se vidant petit à petit de son sang, créant une étendue écarlate se mélangeant à la pluie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un mourir de ma main, j'en avais l'habitude avec le temps. Après avoir abaissé ma main tenant mon arme, je m'emparai de mon portable et composai un numéro avant de le porter à mon oreille. Je levai les yeux au ciel, la pluie tombant toujours lourdement sur mes épaules. J'abaissai les paupières lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, exigeant mon rapport.

- Oui maître... c'est fait, il n'a pas posé grande résistance...

- _C'est très bien, mon cher... Sasuke... tu peux maintenant rentrer chez toi..._

_- _Oui, maître Orochimaru.

À peine avais-je raccroché que la pluie cessa, laissant un rayon du clair de lune venir chatouiller la main tenant l'arme à feu. C'est alors que j'entendis des bruits de verre brisés et des voix se rapprocher.

- Eh les mecs, je crois qu'il y a un truc pas net là bas! cria celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

Je n'entendis pas le reste du grabuge que ce groupe d'individu créa en voyant le cadavre dans la ruelle. Lorsque je fus assez loin de la source du vacarme, je sortis de son fourreau un couteau accroché à ma ceinture. Après avoir découvert l'un de mes avant-bras, je fis passer doucement la lame sur celui-ci, laissant une fine ligne de sang sur son passage. Je rangeai mon couteau et, comme une ombre, je me glissai silencieusement sur le toit d'un édifice. Sans laisser de trace de ma fuite, je continuai mon chemin dans la nuit noire qui recouvrait la ville.

La dévotion... un but que l'on s'est fixé qui nous aide à vivre et à avancer... ou capable de nous détruire jusqu'à consumation complète, jusqu'à ce que toute parcelle d'humanité ait disparu de notre être...

**oOo**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever qu'il venait effleurer ma peau recouverte de sueur. Ma respiration était courte et pleine de soubresauts. J'étais assis dans mon lit, mes mains tremblantes recouvrant mon visage. Je venais à nouveau de faire un cauchemar, encore une nuit de plus où le sommeil n'a pu me gagner, causé par ces stupides souvenirs. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je me levai pour prendre une douche. Je me déshabillai, frôlant parfois de mes doigts certaines cicatrices se trouvant sur ma peau. Je fis une grimace de douleur lorsque l'eau chaude vint nettoyer ma plus récente plaie.

Dès que la douleur fut passée, mon esprit se mit à errer et je regardai cette coupure. Depuis quand tuais-je pour le compte d'Orochimaru? Depuis quand cette haine et ce désir de vengeance me rongeaient le cœur? Je sortis finalement de la douche, m'habillai de vêtements propres et prit mon sac d'école lorsque le mouvement fit tomber mon revolver. Je le fixai durant quelques secondes avant de le prendre et de le remettre finalement à sa place dans ma commode. Oui… depuis quand tuais-je pour le plaisir?

J'ouvris la porte de mon logement où j'habitais depuis maintenant trois ans et j'entamai ma marche matinale pour me rendre à l'école. Il y a de cela huit ans, un homme est venu me trouver, me disant que j'aurais besoin de lui le moment venu. Il se nommait Orochimaru. Dorénavant, je travaille pour lui comme « régleur de compte ». Orochimaru travaille dans le marché noir : drogue, alcool, jeu. Donc, dès qu'une personne n'a pu respecter les délais imposés par mon maître, c'est à moi qu'il fait appel.

L'école est pour moi une sorte de couverture et je m'y rends à tous les jours, car c'est pour moi une manière de passer le temps. Passer le temps jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon frère. Les marques sur mes avant-bras que je me fais subir sont tous les meurtres auxquels j'ai participé, pour qu'ainsi jamais je n'oublie. J'entendis soudain un bourdonnement assourdissant, un bruit qui venait me percer les tympans, me donnant ainsi le tournis.

- Sasukeeeeeeeee!

Mince, j'étais déjà arrivé à l'école. J'eu à peine le temps de me retourner pour voir la source de ce bruit qu'une chose dotée de cheveux roses s'étala de tout son poids sur moi. Repoussant cet incorrigible boulet de toutes mes forces, je ne remarquai pas la troupe d'individus rassemblés devant la porte et les fenêtres de la façade de l'école. Après quelques secondes, la jeune personne qui me tenait fermement se décolla enfin, approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille et me souffla doucement:

- Dis, Sasuke, tu connais la dernière nouvelle?

- ...

Repoussant violement Sakura, je me retournai vers la porte principale, observant attentivement l'activité d'effervescence qui s'y produisait. Après s'être relevée en époussetant sa jupe, Sakura se tourna et regarda dans la même direction que moi.

- Il y a un nouveau qui a été admis dans notre école, répondit-elle à mon regard interrogateur.

Effectivement, à travers toutes les têtes entassées dans l'entrée qui me bloquait la vue, je pus apercevoir des cheveux blonds comme les blés et un sourire éclatant. Un peu énervé, je détournai mon regard et me dirigeai vers la classe de mon premier cours de la journée. Je pris ma place habituelle, le fond de la salle, là où aucune entité désirant survivre ne viendrait m'y rejoindre.

Je commençai à fixer le soleil par la fenêtre, perdu à nouveau dans mes pensées. Je ne remarquai pas que le cours avait commencé et que le professeur Kakashi, arrivé en retard, n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre, celui-ci étant l'un des "chefs d'œuvres" de leur professeur de français, Jiraiya. Tout bonnement un roman pervers, qui traitait de sujet... adulte. Bref, Kakashi finit par lever les yeux de cette horreur et annoncer la nouvelle qui réjouit la plupart des élèves, à part moi bien entendu, qui avait d'autres préoccupations.

- Yo les jeunes! Aujourd'hui, comme vous en avez probablement entendu parler, nous accueillons un nouvel élève... bien, tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer un jeune garçon possédant une chevelure blonde. Ses grands yeux bleus scrutèrent la classe attentivement jusqu'à ce que Kakashi lui demande de se présenter au reste de la classe.

- Salut, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai seize ans et j'aime les ramens! dit Naruto en accrochant un énorme sourire sur son visage et provoquant ainsi une vague de rires dans la classe.

Malgré qu'il soit âgé de seize ans et que son corps reflète parfaitement son âge, son comportement laissait à désirer. Ses yeux, de la même couleur que l'océan, scintillaient d'une lueur de défi et on pouvait lire dans ceux-ci toute la vivacité de son être. En fait, tout son corps dégageait une aura de témérité. Sa peau tannée par le soleil semblait terne comparé à la couleur soleil de ses cheveux. Bref, il était particulièrement laid et ce n'était à mes yeux qu'un autre misérable insecte qui viendrait me pourrir l'existence.

- Bien Naruto, tu peux prendre place dans la classe... il y a une chaise de libre aux côtés de Sasuke.

- Très bien, dit Naruto, son sourire éclatant toujours collé aux lèvres.

Non, mais je rêve! Il lui a dit de s'asseoir à côté de moi? Ce n'est pas assez que cet énergumène existe, il faudra en plus que je supporte cette existence? Je le vis s'approcher de la place libre à côté de la mienne, ses yeux bleus me fixant intensément. Je lui répondis alors avec un regard qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel humain normalement constitué. S'il tenait à la vie, il comprendrait que ce n'était pas le bon endroit où il devrait s'asseoir. Je le vis pourtant prendre place à côté de moi… Je ne comprenais plus rien.

C'est alors que je sursautai. Ses yeux bleus me regardaient toujours et, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les battements de mon cœur avaient accéléré. Je détournai le regard le premier, mettant fin à ce contact plus que gênant. Je n'écoutai pas le cours ce jour là, ses yeux m'obsédaient, ils avaient le même regard… que les miens.

Je pris mon sac lorsque j'entendis la cloche annonçant la pause déjeuner. Je me dirigeai vers ma place de dîner habituelle, un endroit ou je savais que je pouvais être tranquille. Personne n'osait s'approcher de cet endroit, mis à part moi. Je sentis soudain une présence derrière moi et me retournai violement, mon instinct de tueur à l'affut. Mais au moment où je pivotai, je vis ces mêmes yeux qui m'avaient regardés tout à l'heure. Je ne voyais plus que le bleu de ces iris, je n'entendais plus aucun son.

Il avait les mains dans ses poches, la bandoulière de son sac accroché sur son épaule, il ne bougeait pas, n'effectuait aucun mouvement. Il me regardait, comme je l'observais. Le contact fut rompu quand j'entendis des pas et des « Sasuke-kuuuun ? » venir vers l'endroit où je me trouvais. Instantanément, je sentis quelque chose agripper mon poignet et me tirer dans une classe vide qui se trouvait à proximité.

On entendit dans le couloir un amas de filles en délire qui me cherchait. Après leur passage, je m'efforçai de reprendre mes esprits et je m'aperçu que sa main tenait toujours la mienne. Je la secouai violement, le faisant lâcher prise avant de prendre mon sac qui se trouvait au sol. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était aller déjeuner. Sans prononcer un mot, je sortis de la classe, après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger à l'horizon.

J'arpentai rapidement les couloirs vers l'endroit que je convoitais, mais je sentais toujours sa présence derrière moi. Cet imbécile avait décidé de me suivre, il ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il s'embarquait en me cherchant des noises. Dès que j'arrivai devant la porte du débarras de l'école, je l'ouvris et m'y engouffrai, le blond sur mes talons. Il y avait dans cette pièce de vieilles chaises, des ballons usés complètement dégonflés, bref, tout ce dont l'école ne se servait pas.

C'était ici l'endroit où je venais manger. Personne n'avait jamais osé y pénétrer pour me déranger… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je portai mon regard vers le blond qui était toujours derrière moi. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et finalement me regardèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit ce que je craignais de pire :

- Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki! Je me demandais si je pouvais dîner avec toi... te tenir compagnie! dit-il en me tendant une main bien accueillante.

- Pas question, répondis-je en déposant mon sac sur un vieux bureau.

Non, mais, et puis quoi encore? Si je viens ici c'est pour être tranquille, pas pour être dérangé par un autre crétin.

- Hm… je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça…

Aucune réponse ne sortit de ma bouche, seul un regard de profond désintérêt et de dégoût se peignit sur mon visage, mais ne sembla pas perturber Naruto pour le moins de monde. Ce qui n'était pas censé se produire, puisque dès que je me mettais en mode "tu ferais mieux de dégager sinon je te tue", cela avait plutôt l'effet escompté, la personne dégageait. Pourtant, c'était différent pour Naruto. Il avait abaissé sa main et regardait à présent par la seule fenêtre de la pièce les nuages qui se faisaient bercer par le vent. Mon regard n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui, il ne semblait ne même pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Tant pis! Fait comme si je n'étais pas là! dit Naruto tout en prenant place derrière un autre bureau qui traînait. C'est ici que tu dînes, d'habitude?

Je regardai Naruto, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, et surtout, je ne savais pas si je devais répondre. Je décidai que la deuxième solution semblait la meilleure, je n'avais aucune envie de partager une conversation avec cet énergumène. Mais avant que je ne tourne les talons pour partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle place pour déguster mon repas, Naruto venait de pousser une chaise dans ma direction, m'incitant à venir m'asseoir.

Les yeux du blond me suppliaient en silence. Plus par énervement de devoir trouver une place que par gentillesse, je pris finalement place sur la chaise offerte. Ce n'était que pour un midi, j'aurai le temps de trouver un autre endroit plus tard.

Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui me séparaient de Naruto. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer la manière dont Naruto sortit un bol de ramens de son sac avec un énorme sourire, comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais vu.

Les mains bronzées du blond faisaient aller bruyamment ses baguettes dans le plat de nouilles posé devant lui. Ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Heureusement, comme à mon habitude, je pris sur moi et ne réagit pas, résultat d'années d'entraînement de tueur.

C'était une faiblesse que de montrer ses émotions, donc il était évident que, d'après moi, Naruto était aussi faible et impuissant qu'un homme sans bras qui devait répondre au téléphone. Pourtant, en observant ses gestes, je sentis le sang affluer à mes oreilles et mon cœur s'accélérer. Mais pourquoi ça m'arrivait maintenant? Habituellement mon cœur ne battait vite que lorsque je combattais mes cibles ou que je devais courir. Je ne comprends pas.

Le dîner se poursuivit ainsi en silence, ou plutôt sans un mot puisque divers bruits de mastication émanaient de la présence du blond. Lorsque la cloche sonna pour indiquer la suite des cours de la journée, Naruto se leva et ramassa ses effets personnels. Il était sur le point de sortir du débarras lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, une main posée sur la poignée. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit :

- J'espère qu'on remettra ça!

En affichant un sourire complètement imbécile.

Je le regardai sortir et ramassa mes affaires également, ignorant totalement ce que venait de dire Naruto. Enfin débarrassé de cet étrange personnage! Pour moi, quelqu'un qui s'attache à un autre individu n'était rien d'autre qu'une merde sans importance. Étrangement, lorsque Naruto disparut de mon champ de vision, je sentis un léger vide dans mon cœur. Secouant légèrement la tête, j'effaçai cette sensation étrangère de mon esprit. Sasuke Uchiwa ne devait pas avoir d'attaches. Les émotions ne sont que des obstacles à mon but, mon unique raison de vivre. Ma dévotion.

**oOo**

Lorsque mes cours prirent finalement fin, je n'empruntai pas le chemin de mon appartement. Après m'être assuré que personne ne me suivait, je me mis à arpenter des rues sombres ne semblant pas être fréquentées par autre chose que des rats. Arrivé devant une porte, je frappai trois grands coups et détournai les yeux pour être certain qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours. Une fente se trouvant dans la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir deux yeux bruns.

Après s'être refermée, ce fut la porte qui s'ouvrit me laissant entrer. C'était un endroit sombre et sans lumière, mais à quoi bon? Je savais le chemin par cœur, pour toute les fois où je l'avais emprunté. Je m'engouffrai alors dans l'antre noir comme les ténèbres, qui aurait provoqué des sueurs froides à quiconque de normal.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs à peine plus âgé que moi et avec d'horribles lunettes rondes m'entraîna dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Un silence pesant se faisait sentir, l'humidité envahissante de cet endroit créait une atmosphère étouffante. Après avoir marché quelques minutes, je me retrouvai devant deux grandes portes faites de bois, fixant le vernis rouge écaillé qui en habillait la surface. Je détournai mon regard ténébreux de la porte lorsque celui qui m'avait accueilli quelque temps plus tôt m'adressa finalement la parole.

- Tu devrais entrer avant qu'il ne s'impatiente...

- Hmm.

À peine avais-je entendit les mots prononcés par l'individu binoclard que je pris à deux mains les poignées et entra. Aucune once de peur, ni d'aucune émotion d'ailleurs n'apparu sur mon visage.

Je me retrouvai dans une grande pièce sombre, que seules quelques bougies semblaient éclairer. Au centre, un homme était assis dans un fauteuil. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant vint étirer ses lèvres bleuâtres. On pouvait apercevoir deux yeux de serpent luirent à la lueur des chandelles, reflétant à eux seuls tout le mal qui puisse exister sur Terre.

- Bien le bonsoir, mon cher Sasuke... dit l'homme en se léchant lentement les lèvres avec sa langue de serpent dégoulinante de salive.

- Bonsoir, maître Orochimaru, répondis-je.

- Le travail s'est fait convenablement hier, je suis très fier de toi, peu à peu tu t'approches de ton but.

- Vous m'avez appris comment tuer, maintenant j'aimerais savoir où se trouve mon frère.

- Patience, mon cher Sasuke… depuis que tu es venu à moi, après que ton frère ait assassiné toute ta famille, tu n'aspires qu'à te venger. Je t'ai appris comment tuer et le moment venu, je t'ai promis de te dévoiler où est ton frère à condition que tu travailles pour moi durant ce temps... mais tu sais... ce que je veux... ce que je désire vraiment...

Orochimaru s'était levé en affichant un regard lubrique vers moi. Il se rapprocha dangereusement jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son haleine fétide, qui autrefois me soulevait le cœur, mais maintenant j'en avais l'habitude.

- Oui... mais moi c'était MA condition, je tuais pour vous jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez où se cache Itachi, rien de plus.

- Mmmm… je désire tellement ce corps… un jour tu seras dans l'obligation de me céder, et je pourrai faire tout ce que je veux de cette tendre chair, souffla Orochimaru dans mon oreille en passant sa langue sur la peau blanchâtre de mon cou, où l'on apercevait la naissance d'un tatouage représentant trois virgules, signe que je faisais partie de l'organisation de tueurs d'Orochimaru. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un frisson quant à la proximité de mon maître.

- Oubliez tout de suite cette idée, ça n'ira jamais plus loin, je ne vis que pour me venger et jamais je ne céderai à ces idées saugrenues. Je tuerai des milliers de personnes si c'est ce que vous voulez, mais de ce côté-là je ne peux rien pour vous. Je reste fidèle à mon but. Alors soit je continue à travailler pour vous, soit je continue seul...

Orochimaru se sépara soudainement de mon corps, voyant une lueur déterminée au fond de mes yeux sombres. Cette même lueur qu'il avait vue pour la première fois lorsque le clan Uchiwa venait d'être décimé par mon frère, Itachi Uchiwa. Je n'étais âgé que de 13 ans à cette époque, et j'étais venu lui demander de devenir son disciple. L'organisation d'Orochimaru était connue dans le monde du commerce illégal ainsi que les tueries inexpliquées. Orochimaru formait de jeunes personnes à devenir des tueurs, et dès qu'ils étaient tatoués de sa marque, il était impossible de revenir en arrière. On lui appartenait. J'étais convaincu qu'en m'associant avec lui, je pourrais réaliser mon but. Tuer ce frère qui avait massacré mon clan.

- Hmmm, très bien... alors voilà ta prochaine mission, amuse-toi bien!

En disant ces mots mon maître me tendit un papier où était écrit le nom d'une personne. J'y jetai un coup d'œil et prit la direction de la sortie.

- On se revoit demain, Sasuke!

Je ne me retournai pas, n'apportant aucune attention aux paroles de mon maître. Tout ce que je voulais c'était tuer, gagner de la force pour finalement être prêt à éliminer son frère. C'était mon but, ma dévotion, rien ne pouvait me barrer la route ou me faire changer d'idée, rien… ni personne.

* * *

**Yumi** : Yeaah! Finit!

**Hix** : Finalement!

**Sasuke** : C'était vraiment mauvais...

**Naruto** : J'approuve!

**Hix et Yumi** : QUOIII? Sasuke, tu as une langue?

**Naruto** : J'espère qu'il en a une! XD

**Sasuke** : Ouais et tu vas la sentir!

_Sasuke s'était approché de Naruto avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions_

**Naruto** : Euh... Sasuke..?

**Hix** : Yumi écrit! Moi je pars chercher la caméra!

_Hix part et revient, suivit de 3 caméramans, 2 perchistes et 5 maquilleurs! Elle sort une grosse pancarte écrit "CENSURÉ"_

**Hix** : Désolé, mais votre tour viendra, en attendant, REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2 : Tu te dévoues

**_Étendue dans l'herbe, mon ordinateur devant moi et une Yumi complètement endormie et ronflante à mes côtés, je sens un picotement dans mes orteils. Cette sensation d'engourdissement remonte jusqu'à mon ventre, où des papillons ont envie de me faire exploser l'estomac, ça monte, se rendant jusqu'à mes joues. Quelque chose veut sortir de ma gorge, s'en fut trop, j'explose, un immense cri de joie vint percer les tympans de ma meilleure amie la faisant se réveiller bien sûr. D'un regard plus que menaçant, elle me demande pourquoi j'ai soudainement eu envie de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je tourne alors mon ordinateur vers elle, je déroule alors toute les reviews que nous avons reçu. Malgré le fait qu'elles ne soient pas nombreuses, ça me remplissait tout de même de joie._**

**_Je joignis mes mains et remerciai : Sakura-chan, Patate-trop-cuite, pinch-ass-girl, Astree, Marilyn Williams, Akatsuki-Melody et Douce. M'ayant aidées à remonter mon estime de moi, j'ouvris un nouveau dossier et sous le sourire de Yumi mes doigts glissèrent sur le clavier. Pianotant une mélodie de pur fantaisie._**

**_Merci beaucoup!_**

**_Hix et Yumi_**

* * *

Mais c'est pas vrai! Moi qui me croyais tranquille… après avoir passé la pénible soirée d'hier à retirer de mes pensées ce blond plus qu'irritant, je le trouvais à la même place où je l'avais laissé la dernière fois. Il était assis nonchalant derrière un bureau dans le même débarras qui me servait également de cachette contre mes « groupies ».

Il était là, me souriant comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème dans ce monde. Bon Dieu que je détestais ce sourire si… insignifiant. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je me secouai et lui parlai d'un ton assez ferme :

- Tu ne peux pas foutre le camp, usurakontachi?

- Haha, pourquoi je le ferais quand j'ai trouvé une super planque! Dit-il tout en attaquant sauvagement son bol de ramens.

- Tout d'abord ce n'est pas toi qui aies trouvé cet endroit, il était bien à moi avant même que tu arrives à cette école! Baka!

- En tout cas, c'est agréable de voir que tu as une langue! Hier tu n'as pas du tout dénié m'adresser la parole!

J'ignorai sa dernière remarque et m'assis malgré tout derrière le même bureau qu'hier. Semblablement à la journée précédente, le repas se passa dans le calme. Il ne me posa pas plus de questions, comme s'il attendait de moi rien que ma présence.

Il était vraiment étrange ce blond. Depuis la mort de mes parents, je m'étais juré de les venger, ainsi je n'ai plus adressé la parole à personne. Je trouvais les liens inutiles à mon but, je les trouvais même encombrants. Plusieurs jeunes filles avaient tenté certaines diversions, en vain. Je les remballais avec autant de facilité que l'on se débarrasse de ses déchets.

Je levai les yeux vers Naruto, qui souriait toujours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à sourire perpétuellement comme ça! Alors qu'il y a tant d'horreur dans ce monde. Mon frère marche toujours sur cette terre, alors que moi je suis là à manger en compagnie d'un imbécile! Je serrai les poings et soudainement l'abattis sur le bureau, le sang se mit à couler entre mes doigts. Je bouillonnais, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'arrivait maintenant, mais les images de mes parents étendus au sol dans une marre de sang, mon frère brandissant un couteau, se mirent à défiler devant mes yeux. Mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine, il me faisait mal. Je mis ma main sur mon torse, tachant mon chandail de sang au passage. Il y avait tant de colère en moi que je ne pus la contenir plus longtemps. J'entendis un bruissement à l'endroit où était assis Naruto et j'éclatai :

- J'EN AI MARRE! TU N'AS PERSONNE D'AUTRE À ALLER EMMERDER?

Je me mis à trembler lorsque je vis ses yeux. Il avait arrêté de manger et son visage ne présentait plus son stupide sourire. J'eus un pincement en le voyant me regarder comme un animal. Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais laissé dominer par mes sentiments ainsi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de perdre ainsi mes moyens. Je détestais de plus en plus Naruto, qui provoquait en moi des réactions inexpliquées.

Après quelques secondes, je me mis à respirer plus calmement. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas bougé, il avait observé en silence. Soudain, je sentis une pression sur ma main qui précédemment avait frappé le bureau, je me retournai et vis le blond essuyer ma paume pleine de sang. Il ne souriait pas… il ne m'adressait pas la parole. Quand il eut fini de soigner ma blessure, il prit ses affaires et finalement me parla :

- Tu ferais mieux de ranger tes affaires sinon, nous allons rater notre prochain cours! Sa phrase était ponctuée d'un sourire en coin.

Je me levai donc après avoir ramassé mon sac et le suivi. Avant d'entrer dans notre local de classe, ses yeux bleus me regardèrent :

- Je n'ai personne d'autre à... emmerder comme tu dis, puisque je suis seul... comme toi.

Et il entra dans la classe sous mon air ébahi. Un lèger souffle de vent apparu crée par l'ouverture de la porte, faisant onduler ses cheveux au passage. Je reniflai, et tout ce que je pus percevoir fut une douce odeur de calme. Mon cœur ne me faisait plus souffrir. Je fixai ma main, couverte d'un bandage et me dit que cette blessure ne me faisait plus souffrir également. Je m'engouffrai alors dans la salle, à mon tour.

**oOo**

Notre cours était un cours de français, avec le professeur Jiraya, la personne la plus perverse qu'il m'ait été de rencontré. Mes yeux survolèrent la classe, pour finalement s'arrêter sur Naruto. Il avait la tête penchée par avant, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux comme s'il pleurait. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore, ce n'est quand même pas l'épisode de tout à l'heure qui ait pu le mettre dans cet état!

M'assurant que Jiraya sensei ne regardait pas dans notre direction, je donnai une légère poussée sur l'épaule de l'Uzumaki. C'est alors que sa tête tomba en arrière montrant un Naruto en train de ronfler comme un défoncé. Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Il dormait cet imbécile! Avant d'être repéré par le prof je lui assoné une baffe digne des Uchiwa en plein dans la tronche. Il se réveilla alors en sursaut poussant un cri aigu surpassant toutes les filles présentes sur cette terre.

- MAIS ÇA VA PAS! QUI M'A FRAPPÉ? Dit Naruto maintenant debout derrière son bureau.

- Mr. Uzumaki, merci de nous avoir présenté l'effet d'un manque complet de testostérone, mais si vous vouliez vous rasseoir que l'on continue le cours. Lui dit jiraya l'air complètement exaspéré.

Sous mon étonnement et également celui de Naruto, toute la classe se mit soudainement à rire. Il se gratta alors l'arrière de tête tout en essayant de s'expliquer et plus il parlait, plus les élèves riaient de bon cœur.

- Vraiment tu parles trop, Usurakontachi...

Abaissant ses grands yeux couleurs océan vers les miens ténébreux, Naruto fronça les sourcils et répliqua d'une manière complètement enfantine :

- Et toi, tu ne parles pas assez, Teme!

Par contre, il ne put se retenir encore longtemps, le jeune blond explosa de rire, un rire franc et chaleureux qui était capable de faire fondre n'importe quelle matière. Incroyablement, j'étirai l'un de mes coins de lèvres. Malgré la courte durée de cette réaction, je vis qu'elle n'échappa pas au regard de Naruto. Aussi rapidement que s'était produit cet instant, je repris alors mon visage impassible et retournai à mon occupation, qu'était le livre du cours. J'avais pourtant une étrange chaleur dans mon être. C'était une curieuse sensation, mais bon… à quoi bon m'en préoccuper? Après tout, j'étais Sasuke Uchiwa, le glaçon de service qu'aucune chaleur ne pouvait faire fondre.

**oOo**

Plusieurs semaines se succédèrent ainsi. Étrangement, je me fis à la présence de Naruto, c'était devenu pour moi un automatisme que de le voir tous les jours. Exceptionnellement, le blond réussit à m'arracher quelques discussions et parfois même quelques semblants de sourires, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Je reprenais toujours mon visage sans expression. Beaucoup de joie de vivre émanait de l'être de Naruto, il s'était fait plusieurs amis, tel que Kiba Inuzuka, un fils de vétérinaire. Ce dernier vouait une admiration sans bornes aux animaux et principalement aux chiens. Il y avait également Shikamaru, le fainéant de service, toujours en train de dormir en cours, mais malgré son écoute peu active à l'école, il possédait un QI particulièrement élevé. Choji, le meilleur ami de Shikamaru, faisait aussi partie de la bande ainsi que plusieurs autres.

Mais Naruto s'entendait principalement bien avec Sakura. Pour les autres, il était évident que le blond en pinçait pour elle, ce qui n'était pas réciproque puisque toutes les filles craquaient pour moi. Moi qui ne me mêlais jamais aux autres, je restais soit dans mon coin à émaner une aura meurtrière, soit j'étais entouré de la bande, conséquence à la présence de Naruto qui était un vrai aimant à personne. J'ai toujours été bien seul, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Mais pourtant… le soir quand je rentrais chez moi et que Naruto n'était évidemment plus là, un vide se faisait sentir dans mon cœur. Cette même douleur que j'avais ressenti lorsque mes parents sont morts et que je n'avais plus personne.

**oOo**

- Arrêtez de courir, ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher. Je vous rattraperai et vous éliminerai de toute façon.

Ma voix résonna dans l'entrepôt abandonné où je venais d'entrer et dans lequel ma victime s'était réfugiée.

Orochimaru m'avait confié une nouvelle mission. Je ne savais rien de cet homme, mais mon maître me donnait un ordre et je me devais d'obéir. Je ne posais jamais de questions sur mes cibles, la seule chose que je savais est qu'elle devait être éliminée. Après avoir découvert l'endroit où ma victime se cachait, je me trouvai debout devant l'homme en question, tenant mon arme vers lui. Je le fixai d'un regard dénué de vie, je voulais finir ça au plus vite. Un silence de mort régnait dans l'atmosphère. L'individu qui s'était arrêté et retourné pour me faire face m'adressa soudainement la parole :

- Les hommes comme toi, qui tuent pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre, meurent seuls...

En entendant ces paroles, l'image d'un Naruto souriant apparut dans mon esprit. Un coup de feu se fit alors soudainement entendre. Je venais d'appuyer sur la gâchette. La main tremblante, j'abaissai mon arme et dirigeai mon regard vers le mur derrière la victime. La balle était allée s'y loger. Ma proie, en état de choc, m'observait, les yeux écarquillés au maximum. Je ne l'avais pas tué, j'avais même manqué ma cible! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, le très célèbre Sasuke Uchiwa venait d'hésiter à tuer. Toujours les mains tremblantes, je m'adressai alors à l'homme :

- Partez! Partez de cette ville et ne revenez jamais... si j'apprends que vous êtes revenu, je vous élimine pour de bon.

Ne voulant pas me le faire dire une deuxième fois, l'individu se leva et couru vers la sortie. Avant de la franchir, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi qui lui tournais le dos.

- Merci... mon nom est Genma... et je te le revaudrai un jour.

Ledit Genma sortit alors de l'entrepôt et disparu de ma vision, me laissant seul, complètement perdu, seul avec une étrange sensation, avec mes pensées. J'observai mes mains, les yeux vides, elles s'étaient arrêtées de trembler. Je ne pus prononcer que quelques mots de ma voix quasi inaudible. Seuls quelques mots franchirent mes lèvres :

- Mais... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...

**oOo**

- Alors comment s'est passée cette mission, mon bon Sasuke? demanda Orochimaru lorsque je me retrouvai devant lui.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait prit. Laisser ma proie s'enfuir aussi facilement! J'avais hésité, pour la première fois depuis que je travaillais pour Orochimaru, depuis mes 13 ans et que tuer pour moi était devenu une seconde nature. Mais, dernièrement, ça ne me semblait plus aussi facile et agréable. J'avais ressenti de la pitié, je me rappelai l'image qui m'était venue à l'esprit au moment de tirer. Ce souvenir me fit me demander si c'était à cause de cette nouvelle présence dans ma vie qu'était celle de Naruto. Non, impossible, Sasuke Uchiwa ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Ça ne se reproduirait plus, mais, pour le moment, j'avais d'autres problèmes. Comme celui qu'était mon maître si celui-ci apprenait que je n'avais pas exécuté ma mission convenablement. S'il venait à être au courant, mon but de retrouver mon frère tomberait à l'eau et je ne pouvais me le permettre, pas après toutes les épreuves que j'avais traversées. Tout de même, il n'était pas question que je réponde aux avances sordides de cette langue de serpent. Je répondis alors à mon maître, tout en affichant un visage complètement stoïque :

- La mission s'est passée avec succès, je lui ai réglé son compte.

Malgré mes efforts pour rester de marbre, je commençai à trembler, je sentais le sang afflué à mes oreilles et mon cœur battre la chamade. Je vis que Kabuto m'observait, il ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

- Mmh très bien, tu peux disposer, je te recontacterai pour ta prochaine mission…

Je m'inclinai légèrement et quittai cette pièce où régnait une atmosphère étouffante. Lorsque je fus sorti, je m'appuyai contre la porte entendant Kabuto murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Orochimaru :

- Il ment.

- Hm, je m'en doutais, il ne semblait pas agir comme d'habitude, il semblait plus... humain.

- Qu'allez-vous faire alors maître? Je peux demander de l'éliminer puisqu'il a désobéi.

- Non... son corps m'est trop précieux, et je désire le posséder vivant... mort il ne serait pas aussi... appétissant et attirant... dit Orochimaru en laissant sa langue de serpent lécher ses lèvres qui formait un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne, je n'entendais pas bien ce qui se disait d'ici, mais ça ne sentait pas bon.

- Alors, maître? demanda Kabuto qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Kabuto! Découvre ce qui se passe chez notre cher Sasuke... que l'on règle ça au plus vite... son frère doit rester sa seule dévotion, c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'appartient... et il sera mien tant que je n'obtiendrai pas ce que je désire...

Ce fut au tour de Kabuto de s'incliner et de quitter furtivement la pièce. Je me sauvai donc vers la sortit avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que j'étais toujours là. La salle alors plongée dans un silence étouffant et dans une noirceur aussi noire que les ténèbres vint accentuer le rire démoniaque qui ressortit de la gorge d'un serpent.

oOo

Si j'avais su que cette histoire tournerait dans ce sens, le premier jour où j'avais rencontré Naruto, je l'aurais foutu dehors de ma vie dès le départ. Il me suivait partout, il était mon coéquipier dans toutes les classes. Vraiment j'en avais marre, c'était exaspérant de le voir tous les jours. De voir ce sourire, ces grands yeux bleus qui pétillaient quand ils me regardaient. Je ne lui adressais jamais la parole, je n'allais jamais vers lui. C'était toujours Naruto qui faisait les premiers pas.

- Ouaaaaaah, mais c'est minuscule un cœur de rat!

La voix de Naruto me réveilla de ma rêverie. Nous étions en cours de biologie avec le professeur Asuma et aujourd'hui, on disséquait un rat. Je déposai mon regard sur la mine surprise du blond assis à mes côtés. Je ne pus réprimer une pointe d'agacement lorsque Naruto se mit à farfouiller n'importe comment dans les entrailles du rat, m'aspergeant de sang au passage. Mis à part l'attitude enfantine de Naruto, rien en lui ne reflétait son caractère.

Il avait en effet une peau basanée recouvrant une parfaite musculature, étonnamment développée pour son âge, comparativement à moi qui était frêle, mais possédait une peau couleur opale qui aurait pu rivaliser avec la clarté de la lune. Je n'étais pas plus musclé que Naruto, mais je possédais tout de même mes formes bien à moi qui faisais craquer toutes les filles du lycée. Malgré le fait que je dépassais le blond d'une tête, c'était souvent le blond qui se faisait remarquer en premier. Il marchait régulièrement les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés vers les nuages, quand il s'y mettait, il avait presque l'air mature… Presque…

- Eh dit Sasuke toi est-ce que tu as un cœur?

Naruto avait dit ces paroles en me regardant avec des yeux rieurs. C'était quoi ça? Une plaisanterie? Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Je détournai mon regard du corps de Naruto et continuai à écouter le professeur, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je le vis sourire à mes côtés, il continua alors le semblant de plaisanterie qui lui était sorti de sa petite tête :

- Si tu as un cœur, il doit être aussi minuscule que celui du rat! Ahahahah!

Aucune réaction, je ne réagis pas. Si je répondais à ses commentaires, il continuerait et il se marrerait encore plus. Aucune expression ne naissait sur mon visage, c'est que je savais parfaitement me maîtriser, car à cet instant, je bouillais de l'intérieur. C'est donc toujours avec mon air impassible que je continuai à écouter le cours, ignorant le blond toujours en train de rire à mes côtés.

- Raaaaaah Sasuke! Ne fais pas cette tête! C'était une blague!

Je le vis essuyer une larme qui était venue glisser sur la joue dorée par le soleil du jeune Uzumaki. Ce qui attira mon attention, je me mis à fixer cette goutte, avec... envie? Je me ressaisis, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait encore? Cette étrange sensation qui était de retour, la même que celle que j'avais ressentie lorsque je m'étais retrouvé devant ma dernière victime. Cette sensation que j'avais eue lorsque l'image de Naruto était apparue dans mon esprit. Et maintenant voilà cet étrange sentiment au niveau de ma poitrine qui revenait.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ton cœur, Sasuke, mais je sais qu'il est bien là... tu essaies de le cacher, mais tes yeux te trahissent, tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu voudrais le laisser croire...

J'avais cessé toute activité et écoutait attentivement Naruto. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi penser, devrais-je être heureux ou dégoûté? Toutes ces nouvelles sensations se mêlaient dans mon esprit. Naruto me regarda d'un regard pénétrant, mais il le cessa aussitôt pour me faire l'un de ses sourires à la Naruto. Tout en faisant la pause nice guy, le blond me parla :

- Mais ce que je ne sais pas, ces si ce cœur appartient à quelqu'un! Neh, Sasuke?

Revenu à la réalité par cette soudaine question complètement débile, j'en eus marre. Naruto posait toujours des questions idiotes de ce genre, c'était pour lui une manière de détendre l'atmosphère, de me mettre à l'aise… je crois. Je levai alors un livre au-dessus de la tête de Naruto et le rabattit violemment sur celle-ci, provoquant un cri plaintif de la part du blond. Évidemment que mon cœur n'appartenait à personne, ou plutôt à aucun être humain. Pour moi mon coeur n'était rempli que de haine et de désir de vengeance à l'égard de mon frère. Mais je ne répondis pas à la question de Naruto, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, surtout que ça ne me mènerait à rien. Mon cœur resterait froid et perdu dans les ténèbres de la vengeance.

- La ferme, Usurakontachi! Arrête de poser des questions débiles...

Naruto se frotta fermement la tête avant de lever vers moi les yeux humides qu'avait provoqué mon coup et encore une fois il me fit un immense sourire à la "made in Naruto". Le professeur n'ayant pas remarqué le brutal échange qu'il y avait au fond de la classe continua son cours, expliquant chaque partie de l'anatomie du rat. Je ne m'empêchai pas de fixer ces grandes billes bleues qui me regardaient et ce sourire qui s'agrandissait tout au long de notre échange visuel. Pourquoi Naruto me regardait-il encore ainsi, je viens d'insulter et de frapper cet imbécile alors pourquoi me souriait-il encore de cette façon?

- ...?

Sans que je ne m'en attende, Naruto me répondit comme s'il avait lut la question dans mes yeux.

- Hm... C'est juste que... j'adore entendre ta voix.

C'est fou comme avec Naruto je me sentais être un livre ouvert, il était capable de lire en moi, c'était comme si l'écriture de ce livre était écrite dans une langue différente que seul Naruto en connaissait la provenance. Je sentis soudain une présence, je me retournai violemment vers la fenêtre, notre bureau disposé juste à côté de celle-ci. Je scrutai attentivement la cour de l'école n'apercevant pourtant aucun signe de vie. J'avais soudain un mauvais pressentiment comme si le livre ouvert que j'étais devenu pour Naruto voulait se faire refermer… Je secouai la tête et me mit à engueuler Naruto qui recommençait à mettre du sang de rat partout. Il me semblait pourtant avoir aperçu un reflet des lunettes de Kabuto…

* * *

**Hix** : Cher journal... 10 choses à faire avant de mourir...

**Naruto** : Eum... qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

**Yumi** : Elle s'inquiète de ce que vous allez dire pour la suite de la fic.

_(On entend Hix au loin qui écrit sur une feuille) _**Hix **: Numéro 3... Danser la rumba sur le toit d'une église...

**Sasuke** : Elle aurait dû se la préparer il y a longtemps sa liste, je suis un tueur et je sens que j'ai des envies de meurtre depuis bien avant que tu écrives la fic...

_(Toujours au loin) _**Hix** : Numéro 2... Faire cuire des sushis dans une gondole à Venise...

**Sakura** (_Sortant de nulle part_) : AAAh Sasuke tu es tellement génial! (Sakura se collant contre Sasuke qui a l'air de complètement s'en foutre).

**Yumi **: AAAAAAah mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ça? Dégage!

**Naruto** : Bah je l'ai invitée! :D

(_Regardant sa liste_) **Hix** : Ah tiens... Numéro 1... Sacrifier une vierge au nom du dieu du yaoi !

_Hix sort une carabine de ses poches (Oui oui! de ses poches XD) et se met à viser Sakura qui se met à hurler et à courir dans tout les sens._

**Hix **: Non, mais ne bouge pas! Je ne veux pas te tuer tout de suite!

**Naruto** _regardant Sasuke_ : Tu crois qu'on devrait l'arrêter?

**Yumi** : NON PAS DU TOUT!

**Sakura** : AAAAah au secours!

**Hix **: Arrête de courir!

**Sasuke** : Elle n'a vraiment pas la technique... (_Attrape Hix par le collet_) Regarde c'est comme ça que ça se tient une carabine, ensuite tu t'appuies, tu vises...

**Naruto** : Non, mais arrêtez!

**Yumi **: Naruto, ferme ta gueule, pour une fois que Hix et Sasuke s'entendent on les dérangera pas! Surtout si en plus ils peuvent nous débarrasser de Sakura…

**Naruto** : Bon bah... REVIEWS!

_**Hix**__ : Allez Sakura, tu ne souffriras pas longtemps!_

_**Sakura**__ : Aaaaaaaaah!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Il se dévoue

**_Coincée dans une petite toyota, entre deux bancs de bébé, je mâchouille ardemment l'efface de mon crayon. Il fait noir et tentant de n'effectuer aucun mouvement je fixe l'horizon qui se rapproche de plus en plus de l'endroit où je vis. Les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, j'écoute la trame sonore de Naruto, essayant de m'inspirer. Yumi étant absente(manque de place dans l'auto), un vide se fait sentir dans mon coeur et sur mon carnet de note. Brusquement, une petite menotte se posa sur mon bras, je me tournai et aperçu, un visage endormi et des yeux clos. Un sourire éclaira mon visage, une chaleur m'envahi. Après cette contemplation de pure perfection, mon crayon se mit à se promener sur la feuille._**

**_Comme quoi, un rien, inspire!_**

**_Hix et Yumi_**

* * *

Dès que les cours furent finis, je pris directement la direction de mon appartement. Je passai à peine le pas de la porte que j'ouvris la lumière du corridor. Après m'être déchaussé et avoir lancé brutalement mon sac sur le canapé du salon, j'entrai dans la salle de bain où, après m'être dénudé, je me glissai sous la douche chaude. L'eau ruisselait sur ma peau blanche et je ne pus réprimer un frisson en la sentant ainsi sur mon corps. Je voyais les cicatrices sur le long de mes avant-bras. De fines lignes blanches contrastant avec ma peau claire. Souvenir de toutes les victimes que j'ai eu à assassiner. Pour moi, c'était une sorte de punition. Tuer des gens qui, selon mon avis, ne le méritaient pas n'était pas noble. Mais ces tueries m'avaient tout de même servit à acquérir de l'expérience, jusqu'à ce que je tue celui qui le méritait vraiment. Les souvenirs de cette journée s'incrustèrent également dans mon esprit. Cette chaleur que j'éprouvais en présence de Naruto, c'était comme si, avec lui, la vie devenait soudainement plus facile. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Ce soir, je n'avais pas du tout le cœur à aller voir mon maître Orochimaru, surtout depuis que j'avais raté délibérément une mission et lui avait menti à la suite de celle-ci. Je sortis ainsi de la douche, mes idées se bousculant dans ma tête. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'habiller que la sonnerie du portable dont seul mon mentor possédait le numéro retentit d'un son strident. Je le pris d'une main hésitante, ma serviette toujours autour de ma taille et mes cicatrices luisant à la lumière de la lampe. Je finis par répondre, plus par ennui d'entendre la sonnerie que par devoir. Lorsque je décrochai, la voix sifflante d'Orochimaru me fit frémir plus qu'à l'accoutumer.

- Bien le bonsoir, Sasuke.

- Bonsoir, maître.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé à l'école.

- ...

- Hm toujours aussi bavard, mon cher Sassssuke

Je détestais entendre mon prénom susurré par la bouche de cette espèce de serpent, tout en sachant que pour cette infâme créature, ce n'était que mon corps qui l'intéressait. Je réussissais tout de même à le repousser tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il me révèle où se trouvait Itachi.

- Trêve de bavardage, j'ai une mission spéciale pour toi ce soir.

- Une mission spéciale? Que voulez-vous dire?

- Tu verras bien... je te vois plus tard.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que déjà Orochimaru avait raccroché. Une mission spéciale? Quel genre de mission allait-ce être? Me rappelant que j'étais toujours nu, je me précipitai d'un pas nonchalant dans ma chambre pour mettre quelque chose de plus approprié. Je revêtis alors mon uniforme habituel pour lorsque je partais en mission, une chemise, des pantalons et un grand manteau, tous de couleur noire, faisant ressortir mes yeux et ma chevelure couleur jais. C'était plus facile pour moi la nuit de ne pas me faire remarquer.

Avant de sortir, je fouillai dans une boîte précédemment disposée sous mon lit et en ressortis deux revolvers que je plaçai à ma ceinture. Après avoir éteint chaque lumière de mon appartement, je me retournai et levai mon regard ténébreux vers le mur qui faisait face à l'entrée. Une photo y était accrochée. Elle affichait ma famille, mon père et ma mère, moi et mon… frère. Au moment où la photo fut prise je n'étais âgé que de 6 ans… et Itachi me dépassait d'une tête. C'était la belle vie à cette période. Tous affichaient un sourire franc et heureux.

- C'est maintenant du passé… la bonheur a disparu de ma vie… mon cœur est rongé par la vengeance.

Je ne m'y attardai pas plus longtemps, j'éteignis la dernière lumière qu'était celle de l'entrée et après avoir descendu l'escalier du bloc appartement je m'engouffrai dans la nuit noire que cette soirée chaude de printemps offrait. Je ne pus dire pourquoi, mais en quittant mon appartement, un sentiment étrange vint m'habiter l'esprit… une sensation qui était rare chez moi… une émotion qui n'avait pas vu le jour dans mon esprit depuis un certain temps… la crainte.

oOo

En entrant dans le repère de mon maître, je repensai à tout ce qui m'avait entraîné jusqu'ici. La raison de ma présence aux côtés d'Orochimaru, tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru pour y arriver. J'ai sué sang et eau pour atteindre mon but, alors ce ne serait certainement pas maintenant que ça se gâcherait. S'il le fallait, je tuerais une ville entière pour qu'il me dise enfin où se cachait mon frère.

Après avoir parcouru la totalité des corridors à emprunter pour se rendre à Orochimaru, je me retrouvai devant une porte. Cette porte que j'avais de nombreuses fois poussée sachant que c'était celle des ténèbres, sachant à chaque fois qu'il n'avait aucun retour possible. Encore une fois, je l'empruntai, ne sachant toujours pas ce qui m'attendait. Je trouvai mon maître assis à sa place habituelle, dans son fauteuil. Les bougies étaient le seul éclairage de la pièce, ce qui donnait une ambiance encore plus sombre à la salle. J'avançai silencieusement jusqu'à mon maître, mes pas ne produisant aucun son, et posa un genou à terre. Ma tenue noire légèrement ouverte laissait entrevoir le tatouage de l'organisation d'Orochimaru sur mon cou. Je vis alors les yeux de mon maître étinceler d'excitation. Cela semblait lui rappeler que je lui appartenais.

- Bonsoir, Sasuke.

- Bonsoir, maître.

Je me relevai pour être face à mon précepteur et décela une étrange expression sur le visage de celui-ci. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Cela ressemblait à de l'excitation mélangée à de la... malveillance.

- Sasuke, te rappelles-tu le jour où tu t'es présenté pour la première fois à ma porte?

-... Oui, maître.

Je ne comprenais pas trop la situation. C'était la première fois qu'il me posait ce genre de question ou même que j'avais une telle conversation avec lui.

- Tu avais dans les yeux une lueur de vengeance, de détermination, cela me plaisait chez toi...

- ...

- Mais dernièrement... quelque chose m'a déplu...

Mon rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer d'un seul coup. Il savait, pensais-je. Il était au courant que j'avais délibérément raté une mission. C'était foutu pour moi, je devais trouver une feinte et vite. Mon maître se leva alors de son siège et s'avança vers moi. Je décidai donc de garder la tête haute, rien de ne devait me déstabiliser. Je serrai donc les poings lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Cette proximité m'était familière, car mon maître l'empruntait dès que l'occasion se présentait à lui.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, Sasuke?

Je déglutis, quelque chose de chaud et humide coula sur mon pouce. Je serrais mon poings trop fort, je m'étais à nouveau entaillé la paume. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ces derniers temps, à la fin? Orochimaru avait prononcé ces mots tout près de mon oreille. Je pouvais sentir son haleine effleurer mon cou. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à la question de mon maître, mais je me doutais que si je racontais la vérité à Orochimaru, ce serait la fin de mon but. Ma dévotion, qui était d'éliminer mon frère. Si je révélais tout au serpent, jamais je ne pourrai réaliser mon objectif. Des mots se mirent à sortir de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rende compte :

- Non, maître, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Hum... je savais que tu répondrais ainsi.

Après s'être éloigné de moi, Orochimaru posa ses yeux de serpent emplis de malveillance sur mon corps parfait pour tuer.

- Tu te rappelles que je devais te confier une mission spéciale ce soir, non?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, la voici... Sasuke, je déteste que l'on me mente et je sais ce qui s'est passé lors de ta dernière mission. Je n'aime pas ça du tout et cela me surprend énormément de ta part. J'étais certain que ton but était d'éliminer ton frère.

- Ça l'est toujours, maître.

Je ne savais plus du tout quoi penser. J'étais au bord de la panique, mon maître était au courant de mon erreur, cela mettait mon objectif en péril. Que devais-je faire? Le supplier à genou de me pardonner? Le menacer pour qu'il me révèle enfin où est Itachi? Je devais tout faire pour garder ma place dans cette organisation, qu'importe le sacrifice à faire. Je n'avais pas encore finit, je n'avais pas atteint mon objectif.

- Si tu veux que ça reste le cas, serais-tu prêt à faire tout ce que je te demanderai?

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais figé et je regardais le vide. Les murs se mirent à bouger, ça tournait, j'avais tout sacrifié jusqu'ici, pourquoi arrêter maintenant? Je devais accepter sa condition, peu importe le prix à payer.

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez... maître.

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix, elle était rauque et étouffée, comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à ma place.

- Très bien alors... Kabuto!

- Oui, maître?

Kabuto qui se trouvait précédemment à côté du siège de l'effroyable serpent se dirigea vers une porte située tout au fond de la pièce. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à cet individu. Pour moi, Kabuto était une personne ennuyante et faible qui ne faisait que lécher les bottes d'Orochimaru, mais quand je le vis sourire de cette façon je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Ta mission sera d'éliminer quelqu'un qui, pour moi, me semble nuisible à mon organisation.

- Dites-moi où le trouver et je l'éliminerai.

- C'est ce que cette mission a de spécial, tu devras le tuer ici même... pour me prouver ta loyauté. Puisqu'elle fait défaut ces temps-ci, je veux savoir si tu es vraiment prêt à tout.

Des sueurs froides commencèrent à me glisser dans le cou. J'allais devoir éliminer quelqu'un devant mon maître. Cette douleur dans la poitrine. Cette sensation désagréable. Elle était de retour.

- Très bien, je ferai comme vous voudrez, maître.

- J'aime mieux ça, mon cher Sasuke... ne me déçois pas cette fois... Kabuto! Entre!

La porte que Kabuto avait empruntée précédemment s'ouvrit. Puisque la pièce était peu éclairée, je ne vis que des ombres se déplacer. Je reconnus celle de Kabuto, mais la seconde, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd, me fit manquer un battement. Les yeux écarquillés, les mains tremblantes, je ne voyais plus rien, c'était le noir total. La victime avait un bandeau qui lui recouvrait les yeux, ses vêtements étaient tachés de terre et de sang. Il avait les mains liées dans le dos par une chaîne, l'une de ses extrémités se trouvant à être dans la main de Kabuto. Il semblait la tenir durement, car la bouche de la victime formait une grimace de douleur.

Je pouvais l'apercevoir dans le halo de l'une des bougies de la pièce… ses cheveux blonds… cette peau tannée par le soleil…

- Naruto...

oOo

Naruto était étendu devant moi sur le sol froid de la tanière d'Orochimaru. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Le choc qu'avait provoqué la chute lorsque Kabuto l'avait poussé dans la pièce l'avait rendu inconscient. Sa respiration était superficielle, un filet de sang s'écoulait au coin de ses lèvres. On apercevait un léger mouvement en dessous de son t-shirt plein de déchirures et de sang. Couché sur le côté, ses poignets, attachés dans le dos par une chaîne, saignaient également.

Des traces de larmes se mêlaient à la boue qui se trouvait sur ses joues. Si je n'avais pas reconnu sa chevelure dorée, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce corps inerte habituellement plein de vie et qui d'habitude bougeait continuellement, pouvait être Naruto. Ses vêtements déchirés prouvaient par contre qu'il ne s'était pas laissé faire, qu'il s'était défendu. Je sentis une pointe de culpabilité, c'était de ma faute s'il se trouvait dans cet état. Ce dut être la raison pour laquelle il était inconscient, le blond était bien trop fort pour se laisser traîner jusqu'ici sans employer les grands moyens. Cela me prit quelques minutes avant d'effectuer un mouvement. Sous l'état de choc de voir le blond dans cet état lamentable. Resté de marbre, grâce à mes années d'entraînement dans lesquels je ne devais laisser aucune émotion paraître, je ne fis voir que du feu à Orochimaru.

Par contre, je savais que mes yeux dissimulés par l'obscurité reflétaient de la peur. Mon cœur battait la chamade, la transpiration perlait sur mes tempes. Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi, ce n'était qu'une nouvelle mission, rien de plus, je ne devais que tuer un nouvel individu. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait changer que je l'élimine, la terre serait enfin débarrassée d'un imbécile et moi de ces sensations désagréables qui transperçaient ma poitrine. J'étais habitué à tuer, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas maintenant? Pour mon frère.

- Alors, Sasuke... à toi de jouer maintenant.

La voix d'Orochimaru résonnait dans ma tête. Pourquoi ne pas le tuer, tout serait réglé! Toutes ces pensées se mêlaient dans mon esprit. Si j'éliminais Naruto, je serais débarrassé de ce sourire imbécile qu'il arborait toujours en ma présence... ce sourire... L'image du blond souriant apparu de nouveau dans ma tête. C'est quand je posai mes yeux sur le corps inerte étendu à ses pieds que je compris... que si je tuais Naruto... plus jamais je ne reverrais ce sourire qui me procurait cette chaleur au niveau de la poitrine.

- Kabuto! dit Orochimaru qui semblait s'impatienter.

Kabuto empoigna alors la chevelure dorée de Naruto, devenue terne à cause de la poussière. Il tira également sur la chaîne, ce qui arracha un gémissement de douleur à celui-ci. Il semblait avoir maintenant repris conscience. Après l'avoir mit sur ses pieds, Kabuto le poussa dans mes bras et me tendit la chaîne.

- Tu as le droit de décider comment tu l'exécutes.

Je n'avais pas prononcé mots depuis que j'avais accepté définitivement cette mission. Je contemplai Naruto à demi conscient dans mes bras. Tout se passa alors extrêmement vite dans ma tête. Comme tout à l'heure une voix étrange sortit de ma gorge et parla sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Je désire le faire seul à l'arrière du bâtiment. Je veux le faire souffrir, entendre ses cris de douleur quand je le tuerai... dis-je en baissant ma voix pour qu'elle paraisse plus grave, ainsi Orochimaru entrerait dans le jeu et Naruto ne me reconnaîtrait pas.

- Comme tu veux, lui répondit son maître en se levant de son fauteuil et s'approchant de moi.

La distance nous séparant maintenant était presque inexistante. Orochimaru avait collé sa bouche à mon oreille, ce qui me fit frissonner. Encore une fois il trouvait le moyen de pénétrer mon espace. C'est alors qu'il s'adressa à moi avec une voix suave, son haleine pestilentielle frôlait mon lobe d'oreille et me donnait envie de vomir.

- Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur cette fois... c'est un dernier avertissement, il serait dommage que tu abandonnes tes projets pour cette... chose... dit Orochimaru en pointant Naruto toujours à demi conscient.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas, maître...

Je me dépêchai alors de me dégager de la présence du serpent en bousculant Naruto pour qu'il se réveille. Lorsque je perçus un mouvement de sa part, j'empoignai la chaîne et entraînai l'Uzumaki, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, vers la porte que je passai sans me retourner. Après que celle-ci se fut refermée, j'entendis Orochimaru s'adresser à Kabuto.

- Kabuto... assure-toi que Sasuke l'élimine, sinon tue le blond... Sasuke, j'en ferai mon affaire.

- Très bien, maître.

Déjà un peu plus loin j'entendis la même porte que j'avais empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il était derrière moi, Orochimaru ne me faisait toujours pas confiance et il avait ordonné Kabuto de me surveiller. Un bourdonnement résonna dans mes oreilles, ont pouvait entendre résonner le rire satanique d'Orochimaru. J'entendis alors un murmure, un souffle presque inaudible venant de l'antre ténébreux :

- Le corps de Sasuke sera mien... qu'il le veuille... ou non...

Ce qui me donnait encore plus l'envie de voir la sortie.

* * *

**Yumi** : Ouaiiiis! Fini!

...

**Yumi **: Bah quoi? Il y a personne?

...

**Yumi** : Ouhou! Où êtes-vous?

_Naruto arrive en courant l'air essoufflé, tout décoiffé et... mal habillé._

**Naruto** : Je suis là, je suis là!

**Yumi** : AAah bah il était temps! Où est Hix?

_On voit Sasuke autant décoiffé que Naruto (mais toujours avec plus de classe) arriver derrière celui-ci._

**Sasuke** : Hm (Traduction : bonjour vous deux! Comment allez-vous?)

**Yumi** : Sasuke, où est Hix? Et... pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état?

**Naruto **: Han mais... mais... mais pour rien!

**Yumi** : Vous venez d'où alors?

**Sasuke** : ... (Traduction : Du buisson là bas derrière la maison)

**Naruto **: Mais ferme-la Sasuke!

_Yumi couru jusqu'au dit buisson et c'est alors qu'elle entendit des étranges bruits parvenir du buisson voisin. (Naruto et Sasuke l'avaient entre temps rejointe)_

**Naruto** : C'était quoi ce bruit? On aurait dit le grognement d'une perruche en rut!

**Yumi** : Espèce d'imbécile! C'est Hix qui dort dans le buisson!

_Effectivement on voit Hix endormie avec une caméra, des papiers et un crayon à la main. Yumi prit les papiers et se mit lire._

**Yumi** : Eh bah dis donc... Vous vous êtes bien amusé vous deux...

_Yumi regarda Naruto et Sasuke avec un sourire pervers et sadique aux lèvres._

**Naruto et Sasuke** : Glup! REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4 : Nous nous dévouons

**_Toujours extasiée par les reviews, je suis dans la piscine, tête couchée sur le rebord. Je regarde le paysage l'air béat sur le visage. Soudainement un vague de près de 2 bon mètres(bon j'exagère, mais c'était l'impression que j'avais!) vint me réveiller de mon rêve éveillé. Yumi me regarde riant comme une débile. par contre, après lui avoir hurlé que j'allais la tuer, je me stoppai net. Mais oui! Je sortit de l'eau en courant(il ne faut jamais courir sur le bord de la piscine les enfants!) Attrapai un papier qui traînait et me mit à écrire, n'ayant pas du tout remarqué mon haut de maillot flottant dans la piscine..._**

**_Hix et Yumi_**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi je ne vois rien? S'il vous plait, quelqu'un, dites-moi ce qui se passe!

Des larmes commencèrent à couler du bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux. Ses joues, où l'on apercevait habituellement des cicatrices en forme de moustache, étaient cachées par de la terre et du sang. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang me coule sur le menton, je ne répondis pas aux questions que le blond me posait. Il valait mieux attendre d'être en dehors du repaire.

Finalement, la lumière au bout du tunnel apparut. Au bout du couloir que je venais d'emprunter se trouvait la porte qui menait à l'arrière du bâtiment. Je poussai alors cette porte et me retrouvai dans une ruelle. La nuit était naissante puisque certains rayons du soleil se reflétaient au loin. La ruelle dans laquelle nous avions atterri comportait une poubelle en biais, de façon à ce que personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se trouvait derrière à partir de la porte. Des déchets jonchaient le sol déjà plein de poussière et de crasse.

Je tirai sur la chaîne assez brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet de lui retirer et poussai ainsi Naruto derrière le conteneur. Le blond tomba à la renverse. Ayant de la difficulté à se remettre debout, il tenta d'abord d'enlever le bandeau, lorsque ma voix revenue à la normale lui ordonna le contraire:

- Garde ton bandeau, Naruto!

- Sasuke?

Le blond avait alors cessé tout mouvement, je vis sa respiration accélérer, un sourire de soulagement apparut sur son visage amoché par la bagarre. Il tenta alors encore une fois de retirer le bout de tissu qui lui couvrait les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à défaire le nœud, le sang ruisselait de ses poignets.

- Garde ton bandeau, Usurakontachi!

- Mais, Sasuke? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne comprends pas! Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi quand on m'a agressée! Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? Et pourquoi, toi, tu es là? Tu n'es pas censé être chez toi?

Naruto paniquait et ça se sentait dans sa voix, il tenta de se mettre debout, mais à peine eut-il réussi qu'il tomba au sol. Il était au bord de l'épuisement. Et ça commençait à m'énerver, il ne me facilitait vraiment pas la tâche. Malgré toutes ses blessures, il trouvait encore la force de me poser des questions débiles!

- La ferme! Je dois faire ce que l'on m'a demandé...

- Sasuke? De quoi parles-tu?...

Naruto tâtait le sol, malgré ses poignets meurtris par la chaîne, il tentait de voir où se trouvait son ami.

C'est alors que je pris l'un des revolvers qui se trouvaient à ma ceinture, ma main tremblait pour la deuxième fois depuis que je savais tenir une arme. C'était à cause de Naruto que tout ceci se produisait, j'aurais déjà pu retrouver Itachi si ce n'était qu'en la présence de cet idiot de blond, je ne m'étais pas laissé ramollir.

Je pointai alors mon arme vers la tête de Naruto, qui se trouvait à genou devant moi. Je le vis arrêter tout mouvement. Il avait compris ce que j'allais faire. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Je devinai qu'il avait fermé les yeux malgré le bandeau qui les couvrait. Enfin, il me facilitait la tâche.

J'appuyai sur la gâchette. Du sang gicla sur le mur de ciment. Plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre. La nuit était complète dorénavant, la ville dormait à poings fermés.

J'entendis un léger rire venant de la porte par laquelle j'étais sortit avec Naruto. Lorsque je l'entendis se refermer, il allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son maître. J'abaissai mon arme et m'écroula à genou au sol, du sang se mit à couler sur mon bras gauche.

La porte était disposée de manière à ce qu'on ne voit pas ce qui se trouvait derrière le conteneur. Ainsi, Kabuto n'avait entendu que le coup de feu et vu un filet de sang gicler sur le mur. Il en avait alors déduit que j'avais effectué ma mission avec succès.

S'il s'était avancé jusque derrière le conteneur, il se serait aperçu que ma mission avait pourtant été à nouveau... un échec.

Après m'être écroulé au sol, Naruto retira le plus vite possible son bandeau, voulant comprendre ce qui se passait. Malgré le fait que la nuit était tombée, il cligna fortement des yeux et se les frotta vigoureusement. Quand il fut assuré que ses yeux sauraient affronter la lumière des réverbères, il les ouvrit et regarda autour de lui avant de les poser sur moi qui se trouvais à quelques pas devant lui. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui sembla le choquer au plus haut point. C'est alors qu'il se précipita vers moi malgré les blessures qui recouvraient son corps. Quand le blond fut à ma hauteur, je le vis hésiter à me toucher. J'étais à genoux, ma main droite tenait mon fusil, mon bras gauche quant à lui était amoché, l'on pouvait voir un trou dans mon manteau au niveau de mon épaule. Je m'étais tiré dessus. Je me mis à rire, ou plutôt un rictus de douleur sortir de ma bouche.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? me demanda Naruto, qui avait finalement repris ses esprits et mettait mon bras intact sur son épaule pour que j'aie un appui.

- Je peux marcher, Usurakontachi, c'est mon bras qui est touché! Dis-je courroucer de démontrer que j'étais faible.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques certaines choses... Sasuke, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tiré dessus comme tu étais si près de le faire?

- Je ne sais pas... mon corps a agi seul...

- Alors, pourquoi t'être tiré dessus, et seulement pas tiré dans le vide?

Encore une fois la question idiote de Naruto me fit rouler des yeux, ce qu'il pouvait être bête.

- Si j'avais tiré dans le vide, il n'y aurait pas eu de trace, là ils penseront que je t'ai tiré dessus et ensuite caché ton corps, c'est aussi simple que ça Usurak... AAAAïe!

Malgré mon refus, Naruto m'avait soulevé pour m'aider à marcher. Le mouvement qu'il venait d'effectuer venait de me laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Je le remerciai alors de l'un de mes merveilleux "regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue". Mais bon, si j'avais vraiment voulu le tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait!

- Oups... désolé...

Nous n'avions rien en notre possession pour soigner nos profondes blessures. Je devais donc lui indiquer le chemin de mon appartement qui ne se trouvait pas très loin d'ici. Le blond me souleva encore une fois, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci et me mit sur mes pieds. Je le regardai d'un regard interrogateur et m'adressa à lui.

- Mais tu es blessé toi aussi...

Je vis la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Naruto, il n'était habitué à voir de la compassion de ma part. Eh oui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa savait faire preuve d'empathie. En fait j'avais plus peur de tomber si c'était lui qui me portait, mais bon laissons lui ses illusions.

- Mes blessures sont superficielles, par contre la tienne va laisser une vilaine cicatrice.

Je sentis du sang afflué à mes joues, c'était quoi ça encore, je rougissais? La proximité qu'avait soudainement le blond avec moi lorsqu'il m'avait servi d'appui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il faisait nuit noire, donc Naruto ne remarqua pas mon soudain changement de comportement, heureusement.

- Bon, Sasuke, tu ferais mieux de me dire où tu habites, que je puisse nous y emmener.

J'hésitai quelques secondes. Personne n'était allé chez moi depuis que j'habitais mon appartement. Pourtant ma main valide pointa le chemin qu'il fallait prendre. Naruto me fit alors un sourire. Étonnement, je le lui rendis, d'un sourire complètement… sincère.

**oOo**

Lorsque l'on arrivèrent à mon appartement, le blond ne prit même pas le temps d'observer l'endroit où il venait de mettre les pieds. Il me déposa sur la canapé du salon, où je du m'appuyer sur mon bras amorphe ce qui m'arracha une grimace. Naruto me retira mes chaussures, c'est à croire qu'il n'avait eu aucune blessure lui tout ce temps. Lorsqu'il me retira mon T-shirt, je sentis ses doigts me frôler les côtes, ce qui me fit oublier la douleur qu'avait eu ce geste comme effet. Après que je fus bien installé, Naruto sembla parti chercher de quoi nettoyer ma vilaine plaie, me laissant ainsi seul pendant quelques minutes.

- Sasuke, où ranges-tu tes serviettes? cria Naruto d'une autre pièce de l'appartement.

- Dans la salle de bain, crétin!

Je le vis alors le blond revenir les bras chargés de serviettes, de bandages et de quoi désinfecter ma blessure.

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas me traiter de crétin quand tu es dans cette situation, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

Naruto me fit un clin d'oeil en plus d'un sourire, ce que je tentai de ne pas remarquer. L'Uzumaki prit alors place à mes côtés et il commença alors à désinfecter ma plaie, avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve, ce qui voulait dire... aucune...

- Aïe! mais fait attention!

- Roh, Sasuke, petite nature...

Naruto promenait ses doigts sur ma clavicule, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de sable et de sang séché tellement il était près de moi. Il observait attentivement mon épaule, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

- Voyons voir si la balle est ressortie.

- Elle est sortie, tu me prends pour qui? Je sais tirer... dis-je roulant des yeux d'exaspération.

- En effet, elle est bel et bien sortie.

C'est quand il commença à poser les bandages et qu'il produit une légère pression que je du taire une grimace de douleur en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, déjà blessé. Naruto se pencha alors doucement pour bander mon épaule, ses cheveux chatouillant mes narines. Ses doigts allaient doucement sur ma peau, comme des ailes de papillons, ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir. Naruto ne remarqua pas l'effet qu'il me provoquait, trop concentré à la tâche. Je me dégoutais d'avoir de telles réactions, ce n'était pas digne de moi. Pendant qu'il enroulait le bandage, il finit par s'adresser à moi :

- Je crois que tu me dois certaines explications, Sasuke...

- Je ne te dois rien, bakaaAAÏE! Ne sert pas trop fort idiot!

- Désolé... je pensais que tu aimais souffrir puisque tu t'es tiré dessus...

Naruto se rapprocha un peu plus encore de moi. Mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade, la proximité qu'avait prit le blond avec mon corps le fit s'emballer à son maximum. Je déglutis. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, qui se mêlait à nos respirations, toujours un peu plus rapide. C'est lorsque je croisai les yeux bleus ciel de Naruto les mêmes que j'avais vus la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je me sentis soudain, légèrement engourdis. J'avais la bouche pâteuse. Ces yeux étaient encore en train d'avoir raison de moi, moi, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, que même la mort n'effrayait pas. Je me faisais avoir par un simple regard... ou plutôt... SON regard...

- Tu sais Sasuke… je suis orphelin. Mes parents sont morts lors de ma naissance. Je n'ai même aucune idée de leur mort. J'ai été contraint de vivre seul une bonne partie de ma vie, un directeur d'école m'avait pris en charge, mais je n'ai jamais été un fils pour lui. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Iruka. C'est un peu comme un grand frère, il s'est tourné vers moi quand tout le monde m'abandonnait. Les enfants à l'école me rejetaient je n'avais aucun ami, c'était comme si j'avais la peste.

Naruto se leva du canapé pour s'approcher de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, c'était la pleine lune ce soir. La ville était bien éclairée et aucun nuage ne se présentait dans le ciel. Il se retourna vers moi, cette fois, un reflet différent dans ses yeux fit son apparition. Celui de la gratitude.

- Iruka m'a appris que ça ne servait à rien de détester les autres. Je ne ressens envers eux, que de la pitié, car ils n'ont jamais put voir au-delà de ce que je leur semblais être. C'est pourquoi quand j'ai vu tes yeux pour la première fois, j'y ai vu la lueur que les miens avaient il y a un certain temps.

Je n'osais plus bouger, j'écoutais ses paroles qui résonnaient dans mon être. Pourquoi me faisaient-elles cet effet. C'est comme si je ne comprenais ni ne contrôlait plus du tout mon corps.

- Je veux donc faire pour toi ce que Iruka a fait pour moi. Oublie cette haine Sasuke! Je ne sais pas à qui elle est adressée, mais oublie là! Rends la liberté à ton cœur qui est ravagé par toute cette colère.

Comment osait-il me dire ça alors qu'il ne connaissait rien à mon histoire. Il ne sait pas par quoi je suis passé. La tristesse, la solitude, la souffrance. Je serrai les dents et lui répondit, comme si je crachais sur quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Qui es-tu pour savoir par quoi je suis passé! Lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant, mon grand frère a massacré ma famille! Il m'avait donné comme raison qu'il voulait se rendre plus fort et qu'il détestait notre lignée. Je me suis alors juré que, par tous les moyens, j'allais venger la mémoire des Uchiwa en éliminant mon frère.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levé et m'étais avancé vers Naruto, les poings serrés malgré la douleur. De la colère faisait flamboyer mes yeux. Je parlais sans m'arrêter, les mots coulaient d'eux-mêmes. Ma voix se cassait par moment laissant échapper quelques soubresauts.

- Un peu avant le massacre, un homme était venu me voir, me disant que j'aurais besoin de lui, le moment venu et qu'il serait à ma disposition à ce moment-là. C'était Orochimaru, un homme influent qui est dans le trafic noir, drogue, règlement de compte, etc. Au début, je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux, j'ai cru que c'était une blague, mais quand toute cette histoire est arrivée, c'est vers lui que je me suis tourné. Je savais qu'il m'apprendrait comment tuer, et j'en avais besoin pour éliminer mon frère. Il m'apprit donc à tuer et en échange, je travaillais pour lui. En plus, il est le seul à savoir où se trouve Itachi. Il m'a donc donné deux choix, soit j'attends qu'il me trouve prêt à tuer Itachi ou...

Je me tue, lorsque je me rendis compte que j'en avais trop dit. Ça devenait trop personnel, comme si ça ne l'était pas assez tout ce que je venais de déballer. Je n'avais jamais pensé accepter cette requête, pour moi c'était répugnant et jamais je n'accepterais de faire ce qu'Orochimaru m'avait demandé. C'était tout simplement impensable. Naruto, m'écoutait attentivement depuis le début, ses yeux en voulaient plus, il voulait savoir.

- Ou quoi? Allez, dis-moi!

Je poussai un soupir, à quoi bon arrêté maintenant, il savait déjà toute l'histoire.

- Ou je dois lui donner mon corps en échange de cette information...

- Lui donner ton corps? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut en faire, il est déjà à toi!

- Tu ne comprends pas... il veut que... je couche avec lui.

- QUOI? Mais, Sasuke, voyons! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire sortit tout droit d'une fanfiction? Tu n'as pas à suivre les ordres de ce vieux débile! Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas tout? Tu pourrais avoir un bel avenir! Tu as de bonnes notes, tu pourrais te trouver un travail honnête et te trouver quelqu'un…

- TAIS-TOI! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie! Je ne vis que pour me venger depuis la mort de ma famille! Je ne saurais trouver le repos tant que je n'aurai pas le sang de mon frère qui coulera entre mes doigts!

J'avais craché à la figure du blond toute la colère que je ressentais. Personne ne pouvait me comprendre. Je me rassis sur le divan et enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. Si j'avais pu me souvenir comment faire, j'aurais sans doute pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je sentis le canapé se pencher légèrement à mes côtés, une présence venait de prendre place à ma gauche.

- Désolé Sasuke... je n'en parlerai plus, promis! Mais... il y a toujours quelque chose que je me demande.

Je levai mes yeux vers l'être assis à côté de moi. Celui-ci fixait le sol avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Moi, dans tout ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire?

Je savais bien que cette question viendrait sur le tapis. Devrais-je lui dire la vérité? Devrais-je lui dire qu'il était un obstacle pour mon but. Qu'à cause de lui j'ai raté une mission et mis mon objectif en jeu? Tout ça… à cause de lui… j'étais en train de changer. Il ne devait pas savoir, sinon mon but est fichu, il tentera tout pour m'empêcher de tuer Itachi. Je sortis donc la première excuse qui me passa par la tête et qui me sembla la meilleure.

- Après les cours, Orochimaru m'a appelé pour une mission. Il m'a dit que c'était une mission spéciale, mais j'ignorais à quoi m'attendre. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai compris qu'il me testait, pour savoir si j'étais prêt à éliminer mon frère. C'était la première fois qu'il me demandait de tuer quelqu'un de mon âge et qui en plus était dans ma classe. Il voulait voir si j'étais encore capable d'éprouver de la pitié.

- Donc, tu vois que tu as un cœur, Sasuke! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être un glaçon insensible qui n'avait aucune émotion!

- ... Baka! Si je ne t'ai pas tué, ce n'est pas par pitié, mais seulement que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Répondis-je accompagner d'une moue boudeuse.

- Hmf…

Naruto se mit à rire. Je me retournai, sidéré, mais également un peu amusé. Une petite étincelle d'émotion lui passa dans la tête, je regardai Naruto rire de bon cœur. Tous mes muscles se relâchèrent et je me disais que, finalement, je ne regrettais pas mon choix… mon choix de ne pas avoir tué Naruto.

- Mais j'y pense, dit Naruto arrêtant subitement de sourire. Si je retourne chez moi et à l'école, ils vont finir par découvrir que je suis toujours vivant et que tu ne m'as pas tué!

- ...

Je n'y avais pas pensé et plus j'y réfléchissais, plus la seule solution se présentait à nous. Non c'est pas vrai! Ramens tous les jours, engueulade à tous les jours adieu tranquillité! À contrecœur je dis la solution à Naruto, pourquoi ça tombait sur moi! :

- Tu pourrais rester ici... le temps qu'on trouve une vraie solution... dis-je pratiquement inaudible.

Naruto se retourna vers moi, l'air surprit. Encore une fois, il lui fit l'un de ses innombrables sourires. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et me lança une remarque quelque peu cinglante :

- Très bien, mais il est hors de question que je te serve de bonne à tout faire!

- ...

Il se mit à rire de nouveau, ce rire qui tintait dans mes oreilles. Mais comment fera-t-on pour ne pas qu'Orochimaru découvre la vérité? Ce ne serait pas que Naruto qui serait en danger, mais moi même et également mon but...

- Je dors où?

- Heureusement pour toi, j'ai une chambre d'amis, tu vas pouvoir t'y installer.

Je lui sortis donc tout le matériel dont il avait besoin, tout en faisant attention à mon bras. Il vint se positionner à côté de moi quand une odeur horrible me prit les narines. C'Est alors que je compris qu'il était encore tout sale de son dernier combat.

- Va te laver, crétin!

- Ah oui c'est vrai! Je cicatrise assez rapidement! J'ai donc complètement oublié que j'étais sale!

Eh ben… ça promet. Après lui avoir indiqué la salle de bain, je me mis à lui préparer sa chambre, on ne sait pas combien de temps il restera. Je m'assurai que tout était bien confortable, je sortis de la pièce et faillit au passage foncer dans un Naruto ne portant qu'une serviette aux hanches. Je me dépêchai de me rendre à ma chambre avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la rougeur qui teintait mes joues et de la chaleur qui s'insinuait dans mon bas ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive putain! J'entendis le blond s'installer dans sa chambre, ce qui me fit penser que je devrais aller me coucher également. J'enlevai mon T-shirt et à peine m'écroulai-je sur le lit que je sombrais dans les doux bras de Morphée.

Je fis un cauchemar cette nuit là. Je voyais mes parents qui me souriaient, l'air heureux et soudainement plus rien, que le sang qui recouvrait les murs, mes mains étaient recouvertes de ce liquide rouge. Je sortis de la pièce où je me trouvais, je cherchais le coupable, je cherchais Itachi. Je parcourais des couloirs, sans jamais arriver à destination. J'arrivai finalement à une pièce sombre, plongé dans les ténèbres. Je voyais deux silhouettes au fond de la pièce, subitement un rayon de lune teinté de rouge éclaira la salle. Je perçu alors mon frère tenant Naruto fermement par les cheveux, un katana appuyé sur sa carotide. Une voix suivie d'un éco retentit dans la pièce.

- Tu n'es pas assez fort, petit frère et voilà que tu t'attaches à cette chose quand tu devrais t'entraîner pour me battre! Puisque c'est une nuisance je t'en débarrasserai!

Le visage d'itachi se changea soudain en celui d'Orochimaru et il se mit à lui lécher le cou, le tenant toujours fermement. La colère et la peur vinrent prendre place dans ma tête. Je me précipitai alors vers mon maître avant qu'il ne tranche la gorge de Naruto. J'avais presque atteint mon but quand je me réveillai en hurlant de rage. J'écarquillai les yeux, je tenais fermement Naruto au sol, une main sur sa gorge le serrant fortement. Je lâchai prise quand je repris mes esprits. Nos visages n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres, je sentis quelque chose de mouillé sur ma joue, il passa sa main sur celle-ci essuyant une larme au passage. Je n'osais plus bouger, j'étais en état de choc, ça aussi c'était un rêve? Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Alors Naruto souleva légèrement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ferma les yeux et malgré moi je les fermai également, ses lèvres avaient un goût de… réconfort. Oui, c'était bien un rêve, il n'y avait rien d'aussi doux et rassurant qui pouvait exister sur cette terre.

* * *

**Yumi **: MA-GNI-FI-QUE!

**Hix **: J'approuve totalement!

**Sasuke** : C'est quoi ce chapitre? Je me tire dessus, c'est du n'importe quoi...

**Naruto** : Non, mais tu le fais pour me protéger!

**Sasuke** : Pff, tu es assez grand pour te protéger tout seul!

**Naruto** : Au fait pourquoi il est en retard ce chapitre? Vous avez fait quoi de votre serment du début?

**Hix** : Tu sauras que ce n'était pas notre faute!

**Sasuke** : C'est la faute à qui alors?

**Hix **: Très bonne question! À laquelle Yumi a la réponse!

**Yumi **: Quoi! À oui… c'est l'alignement des planètes…

**Sasuke** : Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous chantez?

**Naruto** : Hein? Je comprends vraiment plus rien…

**Hix **: C'est pas nouveau…

**Naruto** : Eeeeeh!

**Yumi **: Laissé la compréhension à ceux qui sont dans le monde réel!

**Hix** : Ah oui! Et l'alignement des planètes s'alignent directe sur le bouton « Reviews » !

**Naruto et Sasuke **: C'EST DU GRAND N'IMPORTE QUOI!


	5. Chapter 5 : Vous vous dévouez

**_Un cri retentissant sortit de mes poumons, les mains devant ma bouche formant un cône accentuaient ce hurlement. Yumi à mes côtés sur une chaise ainsi que des dizaines de personnes, des cris fusaient de partout, des applaudissements également. Des idées se bousculaient dans ma tête, je n'avais plus de place pour écrire mes inspirations dans mon calepin, il était déjà noirci de croquis et d'idées. Après quelques minutes, je levai très haut dans les airs une rame sur laquelle était écrit "Yaoi" si vous savez ce qu'est du "fanservice" vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai tourné ma rame du côté où se présentait le titre : "hardcore side"..._**

**_Voilà enfin le lemon!(version amélioré)_**

**_Bon appétit!_**

**_Hix et Yumi_**

* * *

Mon corps commença légèrement à se réveiller de cette étrange nuit, quand je sentis une douleur dans mon bras droit. Un rayon de soleil vint m'éblouir, j'ouvris alors doucement les yeux. J'étais dans un état de bien-être, c'était comme si une chaleur me réchauffait le corps en entier. Je penchai légèrement la tête et quelque chose vint me chatouiller les narines, j'aperçu des cheveux blonds, une peau tannée par le soleil et des joues décorées de cicatrices. Le sol s'était réchauffé au contact de nos deux corps torses nus. Lorsque je repris enfin mes esprits, Naruto avait déjà valdingué à travers la pièce et était allé s'assommer sur le mur du fond.

- Aïe! Bon matin Sasuke! dit Naruto avec difficulté, la tête incrustée dans le mur.

Je me relevai avec difficulté, les deux bras maintenant amorphes. Le gauche s'était fait tiré dessus et l'autre était engourdi à cause de cet imbécile de blond qui m'avait prit pour un oreiller.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES DANS MA CHAMBRE ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN?

J'étais vraiment très en colère, que s'est-il passé cette nuit, pour que je me retrouve par terre couché avec Naruto dans les bras. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Naruto se releva également, se frottant l'arrière de tête.

- Je suis désolé, je t'ai entendu hurler dans ton sommeil, j'ai voulu aller voir si tout allait bien et quand j'ai voulu te réveiller tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus et tu t'es mis à m'étrangler.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve! Alors ce que je pensais n'être jamais arrivé était vraiment arrivé alors? Naruto m'a embrassé? Mes joues prirent une couleur pivoine, je me levai, de la colère plein les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de moi ainsi.

- ET QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIT DE M'EMBRASSER?

Le regard de Naruto se changea en expression de surprise, il pencha la tête, mais je pouvais tout de même percevoir le rouge qui venait teinter ses joues. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il leva les yeux vers moi et me répondit du tac au tac.

- Je voyais que c'était la seule manière de te calmer. Les mots n'auraient servi à rien, tu étais assourdi par la rage. Tu n'écoutais plus que ton instinct de tueur. Il fallait bien que je réagisse sinon c'était moi qui y passais.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger rire. J'étais irrité, je pris un chandail qui ne traînait pas très loin et l'enfilai. Il fallait que je prenne l'air, l'atmosphère était trop étouffante. Je sentais la colère bouillonner dans mon cœur qui me serrait la poitrine. Je sortis alors de l'appartement sans adresser un mot de plus à Naruto, celui-ci n'ayant fait aucun mouvement, me regarda sortir. Je me mis à arpenter les rues, sans savoir où j'allais. Tout ce que je savais était que si je retournais à mon appartement Naruto serait toujours là et c'est ce que je voulais éviter. J'en avais assez de cette situation, je m'égarais de mon objectif, il fallait que je prenne une décision. C'était ma vie qui était en jeu.

**oOo**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis que Naruto squattait mon appartement. Je n'y passais pas souvent, je voulais à tout prix éviter le regard du blond. Je venais lui porter de la nourriture quand il dormait, lui porter des vêtements quand il était sous la douche et de quoi passer le temps quand, je savais qu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Je faisais tout ça, parce que je savais qu'un jour il râlerait. Je l'évitais donc au maximum, en traînant dehors et en effectuant beaucoup plus de missions pour remplir le vide dans mon cœur que me laissait le manque de la présence de Naruto. Je ne voulais pas reparler de cette nuit là, cette nuit où nous nous étions embrassés. C'était une erreur et je devais aller de l'avant. Je savais que Naruto était au courant du genre de mission que j'effectuais et je savais qu'il me le reprocherait tôt ou tard. Mais je devais continuer à tuer, pour pouvoir éliminer mon frère et pour ne pas que notre plan échoue.

Mon esprit ne comprenait pas les sensations de mon cœur quand le blond était dans les parages. C'était comme si ce bien-être que j'avais vécu quand mes parents étaient toujours de ce monde était revenu. Cette sensation de ne plus se sentir seul.

Et si seulement cette journée là… j'étais venu porter de la nourriture plus tôt…

J'entrai dans l'appartement et vis le blond étendu sur le sol du salon. C'était la plus grande pièce de l'appartement et il avait écarté les meubles de façon à ce qu'ils soient collés sur les murs. Il devait se sentir moins enfermé de cette manière. Adossé au plancher, à regarder le ventilateur au plafond tourner, il stoppa net ses mouvements et se précipita vers moi quand il entendit la porte se refermer. J'étais habillé de mon uniforme, mon manteau noir descendant jusqu'à mes genoux et mes pantalons aussi ténébreux que mes cheveux devaient me donner une allure de tueur. Vu le regard de Naruto quand il me vit, c'est ce que j'en déduis. Je déposai donc la nourriture sur le coin de la porte et sans un autre regard vers Naruto, je rouvris la porte.

- Sasuke... il faut qu'on parle.

- ..., ma main était toujours sur la poignée et j'hésitai. Une partie de moi me disait de rester… et l'autre me disait de sortir.

- Sasuke! J'en ai assez de rester enfermé ici toute la journée! Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air! Son ton était plus une supplication qu'une demande.

- ...

Je finis donc par refermer la porte, j'enlevai mes chaussures et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je me pris quelque chose à manger. Rendu à ce stade, ça ne servait plus à rien de l'éviter et il fallait bien que je mange puisque tuer donnait faim.

- SASUKE!

Je voyais Naruto perdre patience, il m'empoigna alors le bras et me retourna face à lui. Je voyais la peine se refléter dans ses yeux, la souffrance qu'il éprouvait de ne pas pouvoir sortir de l'appartement. Et c'est moi qui l'avais entrainé dans tout ça.

- MAIS ÉCOUTE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE!

J'en avais assez de l'entendre crier, je sentis une fois encore la colère bouillonner en moi. Cette envie de hurler, de tout ravager, de tuer. Ne comprenait-il donc pas que s'il sortait, il se ferait immédiatement repérer et mourrait? Et on serait dans le pétrin tous les deux, notre plan échouerait. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve une autre solution, je devais garder Naruto caché. Je n'avais pas tout fait ça pour le perdre soudainement… pour échouer si soudainement.

Je le vis me regarder avec les yeux pleins de supplications et de souffrance. Je secouai mon bras pour qu'il lâche prise, je devais rester impassible. Je me retournai et continuai à manger le reste de sandwich que j'avais pris dans le réfrigérateur, je ne le goûtais pas, ce n'était que pour dire que j'avais quelque chose dans l'estomac.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Sasuke, en fait tu as peur de retrouver ton frère et de t'apercevoir que tu n'as plus de but dans la vie! Que tu as tout foutu en l'air, pour une simple vengeance!

PAF! Un coup de poing était parti et il avait atterri sur la mâchoire de Naruto, le faisant reculer de quelque pas. Quand il se redressa, un filet de sang coulait à la commissure gauche de ses lèvres. Il cracha un caillot de sang et me fixa, je le regardais d'un regard sauvage.

- MAIS POURQUOI NE COMPRENDS-TU PAS QUE JE NE NE VIS QUE POUR ÇA! MA VIE EST DÉJÀ FOUTUE! JE NE PEUX PLUS REVENIR EN ARRIÈRE! JE FAIS ÇA ÉGALEMENT POUR TE PROTÉGER! hurlai-je en colère. Je me rendis soudain compte de la dernière phrase que j'avais prononcée. J'avais fait aussi quelques pas en direction de Naruto, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

- JE SUIS CAPABLE DE ME PROTÉGER SEUL! Je ne suis pas ton animal de compagnie! répondit le blond en se rapprochant également. JE NE PEUX PLUS VIVRE CHEZ TOI SACHANT QU'AU DEHORS TU ASSASSINES DES GENS AU LIEU DE LES PROTÉGER EUX! Ils en ont plus besoin que moi!

- CE N'EST PAS EUX QUE JE DÉSIRE PROTÉGER! Les mots sortaient seuls de ma bouche, je ne me contrôlais plus, mon corps bougeait seul. C'était la réaction qui se produisait souvent lorsque j'étais en présence de Naruto.

Nos visages et nos corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dès que Naruto eu finit de me cracher ses paroles au visage, sans plus aucun contrôle de mon corps, je collai brusquement mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser sauvage, désespéré, toute ma souffrance s'envola s'un seul coup, ma colère se brisa et disparu.

Il n'y avait plus que moi et Naruto. Je compris ce qu'étaient ces sensations quand j'étais près de lui. Le cœur qui veut vous arracher de la poitrine quand il vous regarde. Cet engourdissement dans l'estomac, qui vous donnait le tournis. Nous avions maintenant tous deux les yeux clos, et Naruto répondait à mon baiser. Il se transforma alors en échange buccal sauvage. Je poussai Naruto jusqu'à le coller au mur dos à lui.

Nos langues se débattaient rageusement jusqu'à ne plus savoir laquelle était la nôtre. C'est quand nous nous séparerâmes pour reprendre notre souffle que nous nous observèrent, je plongeai mon regard dans celui, bleu océan de Naruto, il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, plus doux que mon baiser précédent, mais bien vite il reprit le rythme à laquelle il s'était arrêté.

C'était au tour de l'Uzumaki de me pousser, il me bouscula jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions à la porte de ma chambre. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps réchauffer le mien. Dans mon caleçon je sentais que ça devenait inconfortable. Avec mon corps, Naruto enfonça la porte de la pièce. L'élan qu'avait provoqué cette précédente enjambée nous fit tomber sur mon lit. Je me retrouvai alors sur Naruto, ma bouche toujours collée à la sienne. Par contre, je finis par délaisser cet endroit que ma langue connaissait maintenant par cœur, pour aller se loger dans le cou du beau blond, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise au passage.

Je lui retirai son T-shirt, quand lui fit de même pour le mien, nous étions dorénavant torse nu et ma langue continuait son chemin partout sur son ventre. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Arrivé à la ceinture, je la détachai, les mains tremblotantes, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, c'était ma première fois. Depuis que j'avais 12 ans que j'apprenais à tuer et à m'accrocher à l'idée de me venger, je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à la chose, ou plutôt je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui puisse attirer mon attention. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Nos corps s'attiraient tels des aimants, je sentais que Naruto était aussi nerveux que moi. Après avoir défait sa ceinture et retirai son pantalon, je pris son sexe déjà bien excité par tous les baisers précédemment échangés. Soudain, je stoppai tout mouvement et si ce n'était pas la bonne manière de faire? Et si je lui faisais mal, ou si je le faisais souffrir. Je n'ai jamais su comment réconforter une personne, je n'avais donc aucune idée de comment le rassurer. Je sentis tout d'un coup quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ma joue, je levai les yeux et vit Naruto me regardant, sa main posée sur mon visage. Il me faisait un sourire, mais ce sourire était différent. Je l'entendis me murmurer :

- Je suis là… ne t'inquiète pas… tout ira bien…

Je ne sus pas quoi dire, je l'embrassai donc et me positionnai entre ses jambes après avoir moi-même retiré mon pantalon. Subitement, une douleur fulgurante ma traversa le bras gauche. J'avais totalement oublié que j'étais blessé à cet endroit. Je m'écroulai sur Naruto, une grimace de douleur présente sur mon visage. Je sentis les lèvres de mon amant près de mon oreille, son souffle chaud me caressait la chair et encore une fois il me murmura des mots que seul moi ne pouvais entendre.

- Laisse-moi faire...

Lorsque Orochimaru agissait de la sorte avec moi, un haut-le-cœur me prenait soudainement l'estomac, mais c'était différent avec Naruto… un frisson de plaisir me parcourait l'échine. La chaleur dans mon bas-ventre s'intensifia et toute douleur due à mon épaule disparut. Je le désirais ardemment. Avec ses gestes maladroits me poussa dos au lit, de manière à ce qu'il soit au dessus de moi.

Le blond se mit alors à lécher mon torse couleur porcelaine, descendant à chaque fois un peu plus bas. Quand il arriva vis-à-vis mon entrejambe, je le vis rougir, lui non plus ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il y allait selon son instinct. Mais quand il leva les yeux vers moi, j'y vis toute l'intensité du moment, toute crainte était partie de son esprit.

Je n'aurais jamais cru être intéressé par les hommes, en réalité rien ne m'attirait en particulier. J'étais, si on peut dire, un asexué. Mais cette sensation quand j'apercevais le blond, cette chaleur qui m'envahissait, il était le seul qui me faisait autant d'effet. Aucune fille, aussi belle et chaude soit-elle, ne pouvait rivaliser avec Naruto.

Il commença alors par passer doucement ses lèvres sur mon gland et, sans crier gare, le prit en bouche, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, quelle sensation agréable, c'était comme si tout mon corps devenait léger comme une plume. Je sentais le désir, comme un fourmillement monté en moi, je ne bougeais plus, c'était foudroyant. Effectuant de légers va-et-vient, chatouillant ma verge de sa langue, Naruto du sentir que j'étais sur le point de jouir puisqu'il s'arrêta et releva la tête en souriant. Et à ma grande surprise, je répondis à son sourire, je souriais à mon tour.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? J'étais sur le point de venir!

- C'est en moi que je veux que tu viennes! Je le vis rougir à cette remarque, il ne devait pas être habitué de prononcer ces mots. Ce qui me fit légèrement rire.

Naruto se positionna à cheval sur mes cuisses et me mit deux de ses doigts dans la bouche, les faisant sortir et entrer jusqu'à être bien imbibés de ma salive. Il les dirigea alors vers ses fesses et les fit entrer doucement au début et bientôt il accéléra le rythme. Il se faisait lui même gémir de plaisir. Je m'humectais les lèvres, ce spectacle m'excitait au plus haut point.

Entendre Naruto gémir ainsi me rendait fou de désir pour le blond. Lorsque je fus certain qu'il était bien préparé, je l'arrêtai. Toujours tremblant, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, je lui tenais les hanches, ses mains sur mes épaules, il me regarda à nouveau avec ce regard, rempli de tendresse. Ce qui regard qui n'était adressé qu'à moi seul. Comment ai-je pu vivre sans lui jusqu'à maintenant?

C'était ce regard qui faisait battre mon cœur. J'aimais Naruto. C'était maintenant clair comme de l'eau de roche. C'est pourquoi il m'était impensable de penser que je puisse lui faire du mal. J'abaissai la tête, par crainte. Je voulais tout arrêter, quand l'une des mains de Naruto quitta mon épaule pour venir se loger sous mon menton, pour me faire relever la tête. Il m'embrassa, c'était doux, un léger effleurement

- Tout ira bien… eut-il à peine murmuré qu'il s'assit sur ma verge.

Mon cri de plaisir camoufla son cri de douleur. Il tenta tant bien que mal à cacher une grimace de douleur, je fis donc pour lui ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je l'embrassai et mis tous les sentiments que j'avais pour lui dans ce baiser. Je le sentis alors se détendre et après quelques minutes il commença à faire un mouvement. Dès qu'il se sentit prêt, il monta et descendit son bassin, des sons de succion résonnaient dans la pièce dépourvue de plusieurs meubles. Le plaisir montait en moi, j'agrippai le sexe de Naruto et débuta des va et viens, ce qui eu comme effet d'augmenter le son de ses gémissements. Après quelques minutes, où l'on entendait que des cris et des halètements de plaisir, je réussis à parler :

- Je vais venir, Naruto!

- Pas maintenant, je n'y suis pas moi!

J'augmentai le rythme de mes vas et viens, je sentis que le désir venait en lui, tout comme moi, il allait bientôt venir, je le sentais. Entre quelques gémissements je l'entendis prononcer quelques mots :

- Venons ensemble!

Et c'est dans un dernier et long coup de hanche que Naruto s'enfonça le plus profondément possible sur ma verge. Je sentais des spasmes venir serrer mon membre. Nous vîmes en coeur en poussant un cri de plaisir, Je sentis le liquide chaud du blond s'étendre sur mon ventre, tandis que le mien coulait entre ses cuisses.

Essoufflés de nos ébats si soudains et inattendus, Naruto s'écroula sur moi après m'être retiré de son antre chaud. Je nous couchai sur mon lit et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son corps en sueur. Sa tête collée sur mon torse, respirant au rythme de mes battements de cœur.

- Si tu réagis de cette façon à chaque fois, je vais devoir t'engueuler plus souvent, dit Naruto en levant les yeux vers moi.

Il colla son oreille près de mon cœur, il écoutait ses battements. Je le sentis sourire sur ma peau. Agréable sensation que d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui vous aime.

- Ton cœur est bien présent finalement, Sasuke.

- ...

- Tu veux bien me le donner, ce cœur? dit Naruto d'une voix ensommeillée, sur le point de s'endormir.

Quelle question idiote, ça ne se donnait pas un cœur. C'était matériel et à l'intérieur d'un corps humain. Ce cœur n'appartenait qu'à moi. Je finis tout de même par lui répondre

- Non... idiot...

Ironiquement, je crois que Naruto n'entendit pas ma réponse, il s'était déjà endormi. Après avoir mis une mince couverture sur nos corps épuisés de toute cette aventure, je m'endormis à mon tour, mon cœur pour la première fois depuis des années en paix et heureux. Battant au même rythme que celui de Naruto. Je dormis sans cauchemars cette nuit-là. J'étais bien maintenant, j'avais trouvé une nouvelle dévotion, aussi inattendue soit-elle. Elle était bien présente et elle avait fait des ravages dans mon coeur.

Par contre, les cauchemars ne sont pas seulement ceux que l'ont fait lors de notre sommeil. Il y a ceux aussi qui sont bien vivants. Si seulement j'avais fermé le rideau de ma chambre, la personne qui nous fera vivre un cauchemar n'aurait pas été témoin de cette soirée. Ses cheveux gris ébouriffés par le vent, un sourire sadique peinturant son visage et des lunettes rondes reflétant ses yeux remplis de haine.

* * *

**Naruto** : C'est quoi çaaaaaa!

**Yumi** : De quoi tu parles?

**Hix **: Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore à râler, lui?

**Sasuke** : Ouais qu'est-ce qui se passe, pour une fois que c'est bien...

_Silence... Hix et Yumi se retournent vers Sasuke..._

**Hix **: Yumi, c'est moi ou Sasuke nous a fait un compliment?

**Yumi** : Il doit y avoir un ventriloque quelque part!

**Sasuke** : pff...

**Naruto **: YOUHOU! Quelqu'un m'écoute!

**Hix **: Ah oui, Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Naruto** : Je veux savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui fais tout le TRAVAIL! Espèces d'agaces NaruSasu!

**Yumi** : Mais il est où ce ventriloque?

_On voit Yumi se mettre à chercher partout._

**Hix **: C'était peut-être une hallucination, il a peut-être dit que "c'était PAS bien"

**Naruto** : Allllôôôôôôôô?

**Sasuke** : Naruto, laisse tomber tu vois bien qu'elles ne t'écoutent pas!

**Hix **: Yumi, tu as entendu? Ça recommence!

**Yumi** : Oui, j'ai entendu!

**Naruto** : Bon tant pis... REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6 : Ils se dévouent

**_Flop, flop, flop_**

**_Pendant que Yumi s'attardait à compter les bonds de la truite qui remontait le ruisseau de mes larmes, je tentais de me concentrer à écrire le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Finalement, après quelque claque faite par la nageoire caudale de la truite, je me réveillai et terminai la dernière ligne. Donc voici la fin de ma toute première création._**

**_J'espère avoir de vos commentaires! Je voudrai bien sûr continuer à écrire! En tant que débutante, je me dois de continuer et de persévérer._**

**_Donc à bientôt!_**

**_Hix et Yumi_**

* * *

Un silence de paix régnait dans mon appartement, c'était un samedi et de ma fenêtre ouverte je sentais un léger souffle de vent qui entraînait une odeur de fleur de cerisier. De manière inattendue, j'entendis des murmures venir me susurrer aux oreilles.

_- Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me laisser tomber?_

J'ouvris les yeux et m'assis carré dans mon lit, j'entendais la voix d'Orochimaru me résonner à travers les tympans. Mon cœur se mit à s'affoler, je regardai dehors et vit qu'il faisait jour et d'après mes calculs il devait être 8h00 du matin, le plus tard que j'aie pu dormir depuis des années. J'entendis un grognement à mes côtés, je me retournai et aperçu Naruto, couché sur le ventre, entièrement nu, le drap recouvrant ses fesses seulement. Mon oreiller entre ses bras, il dormait paisiblement. Je me remémorai ma soirée d'hier, moi… Naruto… le regard de ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Je me levai en faisant attention, pour ne pas le réveiller. Après avoir enfilé de quoi avoir l'air présentable, je sortis de l'appartement, je devais prendre l'air et en même temps chercher de quoi manger.

Je marchais, les mains dans les poches, il faisait un soleil éclatant, mais l'air sentait la pluie. J'empruntai le chemin le plus long, voulant laisser Naruto dormir le plus longtemps possible, le connaissant il dormira jusqu'à midi. Je me mis donc à errer dans mes pensées, je me rappelais tout ce que j'avais vécu. Ces années ont-elles vraiment été utiles? Je devais désormais mettre un frein à toutes ces horreurs, je le devais… pour Naruto. C'était donc ça l'amour? Savoir que malgré tout une personne vous aime sur cette terre. Savoir qu'une personne vous attendra toujours à la maison. À peine apercevais-je la boulangerie que je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournai brusquement la main à ma ceinture, évidemment, je ne m'étais pas apporté d'arme. J'écarquillai les yeux, devant moi se tenait Kabuto.

- Bonjour Sasuke, me dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? J'avais un doute sur sa présence, et si ce doute était fondé je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

- Toujours aussi aimable… je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Sasuke… tu sais parfaitement la raison de ma présence ici.

Je déglutis, il savait pour Naruto. Mais il n'était plus question de me cacher, ça devait cesser. Je ne voulais plus jouer à ce jeu, je voulais tout laisser tomber, j'en avais assez de ces tueries. Dorénavant, j'avais Naruto, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Je démissionne, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Orochimaru…

- Hélas… ça ne pourra pas se terminer aussi facilement… Tu as désobéi, menti et trahi l'être le plus dangereux que recelait cette ville et tu crois qu'en simplement démissionnant tu pourras tout effacer se qui s'est passé?

- …, Je me tue, la bouche serrée et le regard rivé sur lui.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

- J'ai dit que jamais je n'accepterais cette condition! Je n'ai plus besoin de retrouver mon frère! Je suis passé à autre chose, je n'ai plus besoin de ses services. Je me retournai prêt à repartir vers mon appartement, laissant tomber la boulangerie.

- Orochimaru m'a ordonné de tuer Naruto… Sasuke…

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre durant quelques secondes. Je stoppai tout mouvement, il mentait, il me faisait marcher, il voulait simplement me faire peur.

- Tu peux toujours essayer! Nous déménagerons, nous quitterons cette ville! Je m'éloignerai de vous. Nous nous cacherons dans un endroit où personne ne pourra nous retrouver.

- Mes mains se mirent à trembler, la sueur se mit à perler sur mes tempes, l'humidité dans l'air me prenait à la gorge.

- Tu sais bien que tu n'échapperas jamais à l'organisation d'Orochimaru, nous te retrouverons tôt ou tard. Vous ne serez jamais tranquille. Tu devrais plutôt te plier à ce qu'il veut, si tu ne veux pas que ton chéri y passe.

J'en avais assez, je ne voulais que vivre en paix. Il était hors de question que Naruto meurt par ma faute. Je ne voulais pas le voir mourir à cause de mes erreurs. Je devais arranger ça, et s'il fallait que j'accepte les conditions d'Orochimaru, je le ferai.

- Que dois-je faire alors…? La mine dépitée.

- Tu devras te donner à Orochimaru, ton corps en entier, tu devras te dévouer à lui pour le restant de tes jours. Me dit Kabuto affichant un sourire sadique.

- QUOI? Mais et Naruto dans tout ça! Il tentera de me retrouver! Il ne me laissera jamais le quitter de la sorte!

- C'est pourquoi tu devras lui faire croire que tu ne l'aimes pas, que tu ne l'as jamais aimé et qu'il n'était qu'un passe-temps.

- Je refuse! Jamais il ne me croira! Je sentais le vent caresser mes cheveux, un vent de tempête se levait doucement.

- C'est ta seule solution…

Je m'écroulai par terre, à genou dans la terre et je me couvris le visage de mes mains. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. J'aurais dû le savoir, que je ne pourrais jamais vivre en paix. J'étais maudit depuis ma naissance. Toutes les personnes de mon entourage finissaient par payer le fait d'être à mes côtés. Je regardai mes bras couverts de cicatrices, c'était évidemment tout ce que je méritais. Je devais dire adieu à tous ces moments avec Naruto. Je devais l'oublier et l'effacer de ma mémoire. Je rouvris mes yeux que j'avais fermés précédemment, si c'était la seule solution pour qu'il vive, je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je devais le faire. Je levai alors les yeux vers Kabuto.

- D'accord… j'accepte le marché. Répondis-je abaissant de nouveau la tête, dans un soupir presque inaudible.

- Très bon choix, donc tu ferais bien de te mettre déjà au travail… Orochimaru te veut ce soir.

Après avoir entendu cette dernière phrase, je levai la tête. Kabuto avait disparu et des nuages commençaient à faire disparaître le soleil, je sentais la pluie qui ne devait plus tarder. Je sentais ma fin arriver. Ma décision était prise, j'éloignerai Naruto, mais je tuerai Orochimaru de mes propres mains. J'éliminerai cette organisation de la ville. Plus personne ne devra souffrir à cause de lui. Je serai le dernier qu'il aura entre ses crocs de serpent.

oOo

J'étais debout, à côté de la table, un sac ouvert devant moi, encore vide. J,étais directement revenu à l'appartement. J'arborai mon uniforme de tueur. D'une de mes mains, je pris l'un de mes fusils et le chargea. Du bruit se fit entendre dans ma chambre, je vis alors Naruto sortir les yeux encore embués de fatigue. Je commençai à remplir mon sac, il me regarda l'air surpris et interrogateur :

- Tu vas quelque part?

Je mis mes mains sur le bord de l'armoire, de cette manière, Naruto ne pouvait voir que mon dos. Je serrai le comptoir, jusqu'à ce que mes jointures deviennent blanches. La plus intense retenu me coinçait la gorge.

- Oui… je pars…

Je parcourus l'appartement, prenant des vêtements propres, des habits de rechanges et des objets pour ma toilette personnelle, il me regardait faire, me suivant du regard.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

J'abaissai les yeux, je n'osais pas affronter cet air inquiet, sur son visage. Je finis de remplir mon sac, le fermai et le déposai sur le pas de la porte. Maintenant je me trouvais dos à lui, face à celle-ci, prêt à la franchir et à lui dire adieu.

- Sasuke dis moi ce qui s'est passé bon sang!

Je sentais maintenant de la supplication dans sa voix. Sa voix… qui était entrecoupée de soubresauts. Il s'était rapproché, sa main se posa sur mon épaule, pour me retourner face à lui. Un spasme me prit dans le corps lorsque je sentis sa main sur mon épaule. Je la dégageai d'un mouvement brusque, le faisant ainsi reculer de quelques pas.

- C'est fini Naruto… , je ne reconnaissais même plus ma propre voix, celle qui avait fait son apparition lors du commencement de toute cette histoire. Ce n'était pas moi qui parlais, c'était un autre Sasuke. Sasuke le meurtrier.

- Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles! Arrête tes plaisanteries! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout!

Je devais me résigner, lui dire directement en face pour qu'il comprenne. Je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas si je n'étais pas brusque avec lui. Ma main tenait la poignée, j'étais prêt à partir, mon cœur s'emballait, je tremblais. Je sentais les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir à tout instant.

- Sasuke parle moi!

Il avait la voix pleine de sanglots cette fois. Et encore une fois il m'agrippa le bras avec plus de force cette fois, m'obligeant à retourner mon corps vers le sien, mais mes yeux restait accrochés à la porte. Ça suffit. Je devais le faire. Je me retournai donc brusquement vers Naruto le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui avaient eu raison de moi. Je devais être fort.

- C'est fini Naruto…, tu croyais vraiment qu'une personne comme toi pouvait vivre avec une personne telle que moi? Tu n'étais qu'un jouet! Tout ce temps n'était que pour mon bon plaisir! Tu ne m'as servi que de passe-temps. Je ne t'aime pas… et je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Même ces mots me faisaient mal, je le vis me regarder, toutes ses émotions passant dans ses pupilles. J'ouvris la porte avant de ne revenir sur mes paroles. Je sortis dehors, mon sac dans ma main droite et mes fusils à ma ceinture. La pluie avait commencée à tomber.

- ARRÊTE SASUKE! STOP! TU MENS!

Je sortis de l'appartement, ignorant la pluie qui vint écraser ma chevelure couleur ébène. Je fis quelques pas dans la rue quand je l'entendis derrière moi hurler mon prénom.

- SASUKE! SASUKE! JE VEUX SAVOIR LA VÉRITÉ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TOUT CE TEMPS PASSÉ ENSEMBLE N'ÉTAIT RIEN POUR TOI?

La pluie se mêlait à ses larmes, il était toujours torse nu, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de l'embêter. Il continuait de me hurler après. Dos à lui, je ne bougeai pas. Si je me retournais, je reviendrais sur ma décision et je ne pouvais me le permettre. Je veux te sauver Naruto. Je ne serai pas capable de vivre en sachant que j'aurais pu te sauver.

- Sasuke… je t'ai donné mon cœur… il t'a appartenu dès le premier instant où je t'ai vu… ALORS POURQUOI TU ME FAIS ÇA! JE T'AI TOUT DONNÉ! JE ME SUIS DONNÉ À TOI? NOUS NOUS SOMMES DONNÉ L'UN À L'AUTRE!

- Un cœur ne se donne pas Naruto… je te l'ai déjà dit… et l'amour n'existe pas… cette nuit n'était qu'une terrible erreur qui ne signifie rien pour moi. Il n'y a que les ténèbres et la vengeance de vraiment présent sur cette terre.

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles qui faisaient aussi mal qu'un coup de poignard, je continuai ma route, levant les yeux aux ciels. Je sentais des gouttes rouler sur mes joues, je ne saurais dire si c'était mes larmes ou la pluie. J'avançai tout de même ignorant les hurlements déchirants de désespoir que poussait Naruto derrière moi, maintenant à genou dans la boue. Je continuai mon chemin. Les larmes et la pluie me dévorant les joues. Je le fais pour toi… je le fais pour nous…

oOo

Un bâtiment qui semblait abandonné se présentait devant moi. Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de l'observer attentivement, il était vieux et fait de pierre. Il devait être un bel endroit dans le temps. Avant que la crasse et la vermine ne viennent ronger ses murs. Je l'imaginais flamboyant, plein de décorations, peinturé à la victorienne. J'aurais pu y vivre… avec Naruto. Mais il était trop tard, je franchis la porte pour la millionième fois et pour la dernière fois. J'allais tuer Orochimaru, j'étais déterminé, mais je voulais être certain que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, Naruto serait tranquille. J'arpentai les couloirs sombres et décorés de craquelures dût à l'âge du bâtiment. Finalement, j'arrivai devant la dernière porte, celle qui était teintée de rouge et qui au départ me faisait frissonner. Non, cette fois je ne tremblais pas. J'attrapai la poignée d'une main, et de l'autre j'agrippai un fusil à ma ceinture. L'heure était venue. Mon cœur était calme. Je savais quoi faire. J'ouvris alors soudainement la porte et m'engouffrai dans les ténèbres. J'avançai prudemment, mes pas ne produisaient aucun son. J'aperçus la chaise de mon maître. Elle était vide. Brusquement, un bruit sonore derrière moi se fit entendre. Je me retournai et vit Orochimaru l'une de ses mains hideuses sur la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Il me regardait de ses yeux de serpents. Il scrutait mon être avec ses pupilles de reptiles reflétant le mal.

- Bien le bonjour Sasuke… je suis ravi de te voir ici

Je ne répondis pas, ma main toujours prête à dégainer mon fusil.

- Ne sois pas si nerveux… tu t'amuseras, avec moi tu verras…

Il se mit à s'approcher de moi à pas de loup. Son corps ondulant comme celui d'un animal. Quand il fut assez près de moi, je sentis sa langue venir lécher mon tatouage disposé dans mon cou. Son haleine fétide me donna un haut-le-cœur. Je ne m'imaginais pas me faire toucher par cette horreur. Il n'avait pas le droit, mon corps ne lui appartenait pas. Je l'avais déjà donné à quelqu'un d'autre et ce quelqu'un d'autre était Naruto. Je sortis alors doucement mon arme de son étui et le pointai vers l'estomac d'Orochimaru. Il stoppa tous mouvements. Je le sentais trembler sous la pression que je lui infligeais. Un rire vint soudain me percer les tympans. Ce n'était pas des tremblements que j'avais sentis, mais son corps qui était parcouru d'un rire tonitruant.

- Tu me déçois… Sasuke

- Vous ne me toucherez pas et à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Il s'était reculé, me fixant dans les yeux à présent. Je vis son visage s'élargir d'un sourire à vous faire vomir.

- Tu es tellement prévisible… croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir arriver ici et me tuer comme ça?

Je doutai pendant quelques secondes, que voulait-il dire? J'écarquillai les yeux sous sa remarque, j'aurais dû me douter, depuis le début ce dans quoi je m'embarquais était risqué.

- Kabuto! Tu peux entrer!

La porte du fond s'ouvrit suivie d'un bruit de métal infernal. Ça vous vrillait les tympans. Je regardai Orochimaru, il me souriait toujours. C'est quand je tournai mon regard vers le fond de la pièce que mon cœur s'arrêta net.

- Naruto…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, il était suspendu à des chaînes accrochées au plafond, ses pieds touchaient au sol, mais ses bras étaient au dessus de sa tête. Un bandeau lui obstruait la cavité buccale de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Du sang coulait de son crâne, mais il était bien éveillé, pas comme la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cette pièce. Après que ses yeux aient fait le tour de la salle, ils se posèrent finalement sur moi et un grognement sortit de sa bouche ressemblant étrangement à mon prénom. Sans abaisser mon arme je me tournai vers mon ancien maître.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE? VOUS AVIEZ DIT QU'IL NE LUI ARRIVERAIT RIEN SI JE VOUS SUIVAIS! Ma voix était remplie de colère et je la crachais au visage de ce serpent.

- Sauf erreur de ta part, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien… j'ai dit que je ne le tuerais pas. Puisque je savais que tu tenterais de me tuer, j'ai pris quelques dispositions.

J'appuyai plus fermement sur son ventre et plaçai mon doigt sur la gâchette, j'étais prêt à tirer.

- Sale fils de p…

- Tut tut tut! Si tu fais quoi que ce soit…, il meurt.

Kabuto s'approcha alors de Naruto et sortit un katana de son fourreau disposé dans son dos. Il l'appuya sur la gorge du blond laissant au passage un léger filet de sang jaillir de son cou. Je retirai alors mon arme d'entre moi et Orochimaru et le jetai par terre au loin. J'abaissai la tête, je finis par ouvrir la bouche et m'adressai à mon ancien mentor.

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez… mais… ne lui faites pas de mal…

- Bien! C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Orochimaru se déplaça d'un air gai vers Naruto, qu'il agrippa par les cheveux l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Sa respiration avait augmentée lors de ce contact plus que brusque.

- Tu sais Naruto, si j'ai bien compris que c'était ton prénom… Sais-tu pourquoi je t'avais entrainé ici la première fois et que j'avais ordonné à Sasuke de t'éliminer?

Les yeux de Naruto allaient et venaient entre moi et Orochimaru, il ne semblait pas du tout comprendre la situation, mais le bandeau l'empêchait de répondre.

- C'était parce mon très cher protéger a subitement commencer à changer… je voyais la pitié et la gentillesse revenir dans ses yeux. Il se ramollissait à vu d'œil, tout ça! Causer par ta présence.

Orochimaru infligea une gifle monumentale à Naruto pour ponctuer le reste de sa phrase.

- NON! Criai-je avant de me précipiter vers lui quand je sentis une force me maintenir sur place. Deux hommes de la main d'Orochimaru m'avaient empêché de m'approcher. J'haletai, mon cœur ne suivait plus du tout la cadence.

- Cet imbécile… était tombé amoureux de toi… il ne t'a fait croire le contraire… que pour te protéger, mais voilà que tu es ici maintenant, ses efforts n'auront servi à rien.

Je vis Naruto relever la tête, la joue rougit par la claque qu'il venait de se prendre. Je le voyais bouillonner, dans ses yeux la fureur se reflétait. Je tentais de bouger, mais lorsque je tentais quoi que ce soit les bras se resserraient sur les miens, j'étais immobilisé. Seule ma voix était encore libre de tout mouvement.

- JE VOUS AI DIT QUE JE FERAI TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ! Je sentais dans ma voix tout le désespoir dont je savais faire preuve. Je me refusais à le voir mourir.

Orochimaru tourna sa tête dans ma direction, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage pâle.

- Très bien… je veux simplement que tu regardes! Mais si tu fais un mouvement, il mourra.

Orochimaru approcha alors son visage de celui de Naruto et lui arracha son bandeau. Quand il ne fut plus encombré par celui-ci, Orochimaru l'embrassa à pleine bouche! Naruto tenta de se dégager, mais il était pris par les chaînes. Mon maître se dégagea et je vis du sang couler au coin de ses lèvres. Naruto quant à lui cracha un caillot de sang au sol, le blond avait mordu Orochimaru, ce qui ne semblait au contraire ne pas le déranger. Il lécha avidement ce filet de plasma et regarda Naruto dans les yeux

- Tu veux jouer plus dure alors… hurle… pour Sasuke qui te regarde…

Orochimaru sortit de son grand manteau un couteau qui scintilla à la lumière des chandelles et le planta dans les côtes de Naruto. Un cri strident s'échappa alors de sa bouche. Son souffle était coupé et des larmes de douleur se mirent à jaillir sur son visage. Le couteau planté dans son ventre faisait couler une rivière de sang. Je hurlai à mon tour de cesser cette torture. De mes yeux embués de larme je pus apercevoir Orochimaru déchirant le chandail de Naruto à partir de la plaie qu'il venait de lui faire et commença à le caresser. J'entendis Naruto prononcer quelques mots les dents serrer, son souffle toujours manquant sous la douleur.

- Ne… me touchez…p… pas!

Orochimaru fit alors tourner le couteau dans la plaie du blond, ce qui le fit hurler de nouveau. Je tentai de me dégager, je voyais mon fusil au coin de la pièce, si seulement je pouvais l'atteindre. Soudainement, je reçus un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui me fit perdre mon souffle, la terre tournait tout d'un coup. J'entendais les cris de celui que j'aimais au loin. Il n'avait maintenant plus que son boxer sur lui. Je m'imaginais le pire. Je me relevai, les bras toujours retenus par les hommes de main de mon ancien mentor. J'étais impuissant, je ne pouvais rien faire, les larmes me ruisselaient sur les joues. Je voyais les marques que lui affligeait Orochimaru. Son corps était couvert de sang. J'allais sombrer dans les ténèbres quand j'entendis l'une des portes s'ouvrir à la volé et un homme parler

- Police! Ne bougez plus!

Cette voix m'était étrangement familière. Je repris mes esprits, les gros bras ne me tenaient plus, j'étais libre de tous mouvements. Je me précipitai alors vers le fond de la pièce où mon arme avait atterrît. Je le pris et sans vraiment regarder où je visais, je tirai. Un corps s'écroula par terre, celui d'Orochimaru, mon instinct m'avait guidé. Je repris mon souffle quand une main se posa sur mon épaule

- Hey ça va mon pote?

Je levai les yeux, je vis l'homme que j'avais épargné lors d'une mission. Genma… si je me rappelle bien. Des policiers se mirent à fouiller la pièce, d'autres étaient partis à la recherche du reste de l'organisation.

- C'est fini, grâce à toi on a enfin pu mettre la main sur cet endroit, Orochimaru au tout début voulait ma peau parce que je faisais des recherches sur lui. Mais puisque tu m'as épargné j'ai pu continuer ces recherches… qui m'ont mené à toi et cet emplacement.

Je repris mes esprits et regardai autour de moi rapidement, je le vis au sol. Un policier s'était occupé de le décrocher et l'avait recouvert d'une couverture. Je m'approchai rapidement en titubant, je trébuchai à quelques reprises, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de rejoindre Naruto. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je m'écroulai et le prit dans mes bras, des larmes se mirent soudain à couler sur mes joues, des larmes de satisfaction, son cœur battait toujours. J'entendis sa voix, fatiguée d'avoir tant hurlée.

- Sasuke?

- Naruto, si tu savais comme je suis désolé… je n'avais pas à te mêler à tout ça! Tout est de ma faute…

Je regardai sa blessure, elle ne saignait plus du tout. Surpris, je fronçai les sourcils et l'interrogeai du regard. Il rit légèrement en me répondant.

- Je coagule vite…***

Maintenant rassuré qu'il était bien sain et sauf, je souris à mon tour et lui rétorqua une réplique digne de Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Ce qui est bien ta seule qualité, Uzurakontachi!

Ce qui le fit rire un peu plus. Il déposa sa main sur ma joue, essuyant une larme qui menaçait de couler au passage. Il me souriait, ce sourire qui m'avait tant manqué, ce sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à moi seul. Il mit sa tête sur mon cœur et sourit, j'en déduisis qu'il devait écouter la cadence du rythme de celui-ci, il n'avait pas changé. Je fermai les yeux profitant de ce doux instant.

- Dis Sasuke… tu me donnes ce cœur?

Je me rappelai qu'il m'avait déjà posé cette question, un moment qui me semblait bien loin tout à coup. Après avoir ouvert les yeux, je les abaissai et me plongeai dans le bleu des siens.

- Non… Baka…

J'éprouvais dès cet instant un étrange bien-être se propager dans mon corps. La vengeance avait disparu de mon cœur. Je refermai mes paupières pour ensuite les rouvrir et le gratifier d'un sourire. Je lui répondis tout simplement et l'embrassai, un baiser qui annonçait la fin d'une histoire, un baiser qui en annonçait le début d'une autre. Je lui avais tout simplement dit :

- Idiot… si je te donne mon cœur… comment ferais-je pour le faire battre pour toi?

* * *

**Yumi** : …

**Naruto** : …

**Sasuke **: …

**Hix **: Quoi?

**Yumi **: « je coagule vite »…

**Hix **: Bah quoi?

**Naruto** : Non, mais franchement… pourquoi pas « ponctuel » un coup partit…

**Hix **: Il fallait bien une touche d'humour après t'être faire torturer.

**Sasuke** : Ça servait plus à grand-chose rendu là…

**Hix **: Ah toi la ferme!

**Yumi **: Lui dis pas de se la fermer! Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose!

**Hix **: De toute façon la fic est finie… On les embêtera plus et ils nous embêteront plus…

**Yumi** : Roh arrête tu sais bien qu'ils ont adoré ton histoire! Hein les gars?

…

**Yumi** : Les gars? Ah bah merde alors… ils ont foutu le camp!

**Hix **: C'est bien ce que je disais!

**Yumi** : Rah arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort! Demandes des reviews sinon je t'en colle une!

**Hix **: D'accord d'accord! Je ne coagule pas vite moi!

_(Naruto et Sasuke sortent d'un buisson sorti de nulle part)_

**Naruto** : J'ai entendu!

**Yumi** : Ah bah vous étiez là finalement!

**Sasuke **: REVIEWS!

*** Hommage au film « De père en flic » : film québécois pour ceux qui l'ignoraient.


	7. Chapter 7 : Épilogue

**Bien installée dans le dernier siège du fond de l'autobus voyageur, je fixe intensément l'horizon complètement néanteux. Je suis nostalgique, je repense à ma première fanfiction ne s'est-elle pas finit rapidement? Avec la grâce et l'ingéniosité d'un camion vidange, l'envie de faire un épilogue germe dans mon esprit.**

**Cette fois je n'ai pas l'aide de Yumi, mais de ma tuque panda qui me brûle les oreilles et enflamme mon imagination!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Cordialement, Hix**

* * *

_10 ans plus tard…_

En ce jour de printemps, des nuages empêchaient les rayons du soleil de venir réchauffer la ville, ce qui rendait la température terne et sombre. Je me tenais accroupis auprès d'un corps. Le vent caressait mes cheveux couleur ébène, il était sur le point de pleuvoir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Du sang était étendu au sol, l'arme à feu à quelque pied de moi. J'observais le cadavre, il devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans, comme moi. Je me redressai et pris mon portable qui était dans ma poche. Je composai un numéro et portai le combiné à mon oreille. Après quelques tonalités, une voix ensommeillée se fit entendre au bout du fil :

- Inspecteur Nara à l'appareil…

Agent Uchiwa au rapport, inspecteur, un homme âgé entre 25 et 30 ans vient d'être retrouvé, il a été assassiné il y a environ 5 heures, par une balle dans la tête. Je pourrai vous en dire plus lorsque j'aurai finit les autres analyses à mon labo.

Ma voix était assurée, et ne possédait aucune intonation qui semblait représenter l'hésitation. Ça faisait maintenant 2 ans que je travaillais pour la police en tant que médecin légiste. Mon intelligence m'avait permit de finir mes études plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé. Je travaillais sous les ordres de Shikamaru Nara, un ancien compagnon de classe, lui aussi très brillant. Puisque nous avions terminé nos études au même moment, nous faisions maintenant équipe.

- Très bien… oh et Sasuke!

- Oui, inspecteur?

- Non, Sasuke… cette fois c'est l'ami qui te parle.

Je me tue, il était rare qu'il employait ces mots pour me parler. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Comme si je lui avais répondu, il continua sur sa lancé.

- Ton frère a été retrouvé.

Mon cœur rata un battement, j'avais perdu 3 ans de ma vie à essayer de me venger et maintenant que je ne le cherchais plus et que mon cœur était en paix, il était de retour. Je ne sus quoi dire à Shikamaru. Pourtant ma bouche, qui était rendu pâteuse, s'ouvrit difficilement pour en savoir plus.

- Où… où est-il?

- Sasuke… ton frère a été retrouvé mort ce matin vers 3h00…

La voix de Shikamaru était accentuée d'un certain malaise, je n'aurais su dire ce que je ressentais à l'instant où il me l'avait annoncé. Je levai tout simplement les yeux au ciel, les nuages se dissipant peu à peu. J'avais eu tort, il n'y aurait pas d'averse aujourd'hui.

- Sasuke?

Plongé dans mes pensées, j'avais complètement oublié Shikamaru à l'autre bout du fil, je lui dis alors que tout allait bien et raccrochai avant de me diriger vers mon appartement. Je relevai la tête et me glissai comme une ombre dans la ville éblouie par les rayons du soleil.

oOo

Au moment même où j'entrai dans mon appartement, une odeur de bonheur me remplie les narines. Ça sentait les ramens. Je me rendis à la cuisine, qui ne se trouvait pas trop loin. Je le vis, dos à moi, regardant attentivement un bol de nouilles qui se ramollissaient sous l'eau chaude. Il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, trop concentré sur sa nourriture. Son cou était à découvert, présentant une peau couleur pêche, des mèches blondes venaient chatouiller cet infime endroit.

Je déposai alors mes lèvres sur sa peau, un frisson le parcouru. Il se retourna alors, délaissant ses nouilles et m'embrassa.

Je l'entraînai vers ma chambre… notre chambre… tout en gardant mes lèvres soudées aux siennes. Lentement, des morceaux de vêtements se retrouvèrent par terre, à chacun de nos pas, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions complètement nu et fou de désir l'un pour l'autre. Nous étions maintenant couché sur le lit, moi au dessus de lui l'embrassant comme un déchainé.

Je passai ma main sur son ventre, je sentais sa cicatrice qu'Orochimaru lui avait imposée, la marque d'une de mes nombreuses erreurs. Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à ses fesses ou je commençai doucement à le préparer, il tressaillît lorsqu'il sentit ma présence à cet endroit, mais ne me repoussa pas.

Au moment où il fut bien préparé je m'installai à son entré et le pénétra avec toute la douceur dont je pouvais faire preuve. Je commençai mes vas et viens, ma bouche dans le cou de Naruto. Il criait mon nom, lui procurant du plaisir à chaque fois que j'entrais en lui. L'entendre crier me faisait frémir de plaisir, il n'y avait que lui pour me faire réagir de cette façon. Lorsque je fus au bord de l'orgasme, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, j'étais libéré. Il n'y avait plus que moi et Naruto. Mon frère était mort et ce vide qui était sensé se répandre en moi était comblé par la personne que j'aimais. Dans un ultime hurlement je vins en lui :

- Je t'aime!

Je me retirai et l'enlaçai. J'avais réussi, j'avais réussi à lui dire mes sentiments réels. J'étais maintenant libre, je n'avais plus à m'en faire. Il était là, c'est tout ce qui comptait dorénavant. Je n'aurais jamais cru finir mes jours avec un autre homme. Pour moi, il n'y avait aucune différence entre un homme et une femme. J'aimais la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi. J'essuyai les larmes qui se trouvaient sur mes joues et je m'adressai à Naruto.

- Mon frère est mort.

Naruto sursauta dans mes bras et lorsque quelques secondes furent passées, il leva ses yeux bleus réconfort vers les miens. Ses yeux qui avaient été ma fin… et mon commencement. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me sourit. Un sourire qui aurait été banal pour la plupart des personnes vivant sur cette terre, mais pour moi… il était le plus merveilleux de tous. Il ne répondit pas à mon intervention, il n'en avait pas besoin. Depuis le début que nous n'avions jamais besoin de parler pour nous comprendre, c'était instinctif. Il m'embrassa, une chaleur m'envahit, sa présence… ses lèvres qui avaient un goût de liberté et de bonheur me donnaient maintenant une bonne raison d'être dévoué.

oOo

- Dis Sasuke… As-tu peur de la mort?

C'était le matin, je partais travailler à mon laboratoire et Naruto allait cuisiner dans un petit restaurant appelé « Ichiraku ». Je sursautai légèrement quand il me posa cette question, je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Moi qui avait si souvent côtoyé la mort, il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit d'avoir peur d'elle. Je pris quelque temps pour réfléchir, son visage interrogatif me regardait attentivement, attendant ma réponse avidement. Une réponse toute simple me sortit de la bouche.

- Non… je crois que dans un certain sens… nous sommes tous mourant, puisque nous allons tous mourir un jour. Alors pourquoi avoir peur de quelque chose qui est inévitable?

Il haussa les épaules, mais garda son éternel sourire. Nous nous embrassâmes et partirent chacun de notre côté pour aller travailler. Un « à ce soir » fut prononcé par Naruto et un « hm » sortit d'entre mes lèvres. Nous vivions ensemble depuis maintenant 10 ans, depuis cet incident qui avait changé nos vies.

Je marchais pour me rendre à mon travail, le chemin n'était pas très long et ça me laissait le temps pour réfléchir. J'arrivai devant une bâtisse, la bâtisse où tout avait commencé et où tout s'était terminé. Quand l'organisation d'Orochimaru a été décimée, j'ai acheté avec l'argent que j'avais récolté les anciens quartiers. J'y ai fais construire mon laboratoire pour mes examens. C'était une façon pour moi de me racheter et de me faire payer d'une autre manière. Mes cicatrices sur mes bras me démangeaient toujours lorsque j'y entrais, des souvenirs qui resteront gravés sur mon corps pour le restant de mes jours. Je posai la main sur la poigné et me rappela la question que Naruto m'avait posé ce matin. La réponse à sa question était simple, j'entrai dans le bâtiment, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Aimer la vie c'est aussi aimer la mort, puisque… mourir fait partie…

De la vie.

* * *

**Naruto** : Vous saviez que les concombres de mer ont des yeux?

**Hix **: Non, mais merci Naruto pour cette nouvelle information inutile qui bloquera l'accès à d'autres informations à mon cerveau…

**Yumi** : À quoi ça sert de savoir ça… c'est carrément inutile!

**Sasuke** : Hn.

**Naruto** : Bon alors si vous savez ce que c'est l'inutilité… QU'EST-CE QUE CET ÉPILOGUE FOUT LÀ!

**Hix **: C'est pas inutile! C'est brillant!

**Yumi** : Un chef d'œuvre!

**Naruto** : Ça sert surtout à rien…

**Sasuke** : Eh Usurakontachi! Va donc toi même te rendre utile pendant que moi et les filles ont corriges certaines choses… J'aime pas trop le passage où je démontre mes sentiments… ÇA c'est inutile!

_Au loin Sasuke, Yumi et Hix discutent laissant Naruto en plan avec la pancarte « REVIEWS » avec la larme à l'œil, la morve au nez et la bave au coin des lèvres._

**Hix **: Rohh Souris un peu Naruto… La pancarte est plus utile et attirante que toi à cet instant! Je te préviens que si tu déprime notre affiche, j'efface et réécrit accidentellement le moment dans la fic où la police te sauve d'Orochimaru….

**Naruto** : REVIEWS!


End file.
